YUKI
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: LAST CHAP! Chap 8-9 ; Diam tanpa kata, memilih lagi namun yang sama, tak bisa melupakan, payah? huh itulah diriku.. memikirkan dia sampai-sampai hatiku sedingin salju. RnR!  chap 8 salah yang lengkap chap 9
1. new student

Ini dia! Author yang suka bikin pemainnya jadi ga jelas! JENG JENG!.

Hahahahahaha...

Okeeeeehhh ini dibuat dari sebagian adalah pengalaman asli . mohon maaf apa bila tidak ada kesalahan (?)

PAIR : RikuXYuki, SenaxSuzuna,dan HirumaxMamori

WARNING!: GAJE TINGKAT TINGGI!

LOVE

Suatu hari di SMA Deimon terdengar bunyi ledakan yang cukup keras. Yaaa itu adalah ledakan dari salah satu senjata milik Ketua DDB.

"YAAAAHHHAAA..!" ucap Si Setan Bermuka 1000 itu.

"Pagi!" ucap gadis kecil berambut dark blue sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Pagi! You-nii!" ucap gadis bernama Suzuna Taki itu kepada Hiruma.

"Pagi CHEER SIALAN!" ucap Hiruma sambil meniup permen karetnya.

"Aku tidak terlambat kok! Jadi jangan panggil aku pake embel-embel SIALAN! Hari ini dia datang loh!" ucap Suzuna sambil berlari menuju lapangan.

"Aku tahu," ucap Hiruma pelan.

"Pagi!" ucap Suzuna sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah anggota DDB yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk latihan.

"Pagi juga Suzuna-chan," ucap lelaki berambut cokelat caramel dengan seragam DDBnya.

"Hehehehehe," balas Suzuna kepada lelaki bernama Sena Kobayakawa.

"Kau lagi senang Suzuna-chan?" tanya lelaki berambut cokelat caramel itu #jadi laper nihh caramel caramel.

"Iya! Soalnya Yuki-kun akan datang! Harus siap-siap nih!" kata Suzuna santai.

"Yuki-kun? Siapa dia?" tanya Sena.

"Dia adalah temanku. Wajahnya ganteng! Baik! Dan juga..., COOL!" ucap Suzuna riang.

"Ohw.. hehehe," kata Sena dengan lemas

SENA POV..

Siapa sih YUKI-KUN itu? Kenapa Suzuna sangat gembira dengan kehadiran orang itu? Padahal aku sudah mempunyai saingan yang cukup berat yaitu Kaitani Riku. Masa mau ada saingan lagi?.

"Eh.., Suzuna?"tanyaku kepada Suzuna.

"Apa Sena?" tanyanya balik.

"Yuki-kun itu datang dari mana?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"Dia datang dari Indonesia! Sekolah di Amerika! Kami berteman sangat baik! Nanti kukenalkan kau pada Yuki-Kun," ucap Suzuna dengan semangat 45.

"Ah! Ohw... begitu.. kapan dia datang?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dua hari lagi! Dia akan masuk DEIMON loh! Hahahaha..., andai waktu itu bisa bertemu," ucap Suzuna dengan lirih.

"Eh?" .

"Sudahlah! Pokoknya nanti kau harus ikut denganku ke bandara!" kata Suzuna sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk kehidungku.

"I..iya!" ucapku dengan muka memerah.

NORMAL POV..

"Hei CHEER SIALAN! Kesini!" teriak Hiruma dengan SANGAT AMAT LANTANG.

"Iya? Ada apa YOU-CHAN?" ucap Suzuna yang setengah mengejek.

"Cari mati kau dengan ku! HAH?" ucap Hiruma kesal.

"Maaf," ucap Suzuna sambil memalingkan muka.

"Sini kau.., lihat ini," ucap Hiruma sambil menyodorkan Laptopnya.

"Akh! Ini..., ini..., dari mana You-Nii mendapatkannya? BERITAHU AKU!" ucap Suzuna dengan lantang. Alhasil semua anggota DDB pada melihat ke arah Suzuna.

"SUKA-SUKA GUE MAU DAPET DARI MANA! yang penting.., JAGA DIA BAIK-BAIK! KARENA ITU SEMUA KAU YANG MEMULAI CHEER SIALAN!" ucap Hiruma dengan SANGAT KERAS hingga semua orang disekitarnya berubah jadi patung.

Suzuna hanya terjatuh dan terdiam. Sementara itu Hiruma pergi meninggalkan Suzuna. Kak Mamori mengejar Hiruma.

"Hi.., Ru.., Ma.., apakah ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkannya?" tanya Suzuna pelan.

"ck," ucap Hiruma sambil mulai mempercepat langkahnya.

Semua yang ada disitu bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi. Suzuna mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu gerbang SMU DEIMON dengan langkah kaki yang bergetar.

"Suzuna?" ucap Sena sambil memegang tangan Suzuna.

"Eh?" ucap Suzuna sambil menoleh melihat Sena.

Sena melihat wajah Suzuna yang mulai dibanjiri air mata. Tangan Suzuna masih bergetar. Saat itu juga Suzuna tersenyum dan berkata "sampai ketemu 2 hari lagi Sena,".

SENA POV

2 HARI KEMUDIAN

Suzuna tidak datang ke tempat latihan dan juga tidak me-emailku. Hanya satu email yang kudapat dari Suzuna tadi pagi.. "_SENA! CEPAT KERUMAHKU! Aku sudah siap ke bandara,_" begitulah pesannya. Aku berdiri didepan rumah Suzuna sambil memikirkan 'siapa sih sebenarnya YUKI-KUN itu?' dan 'kenapa 2 hari yang lalu Hiruma dan Suzuna bertengkar ga jelas?'.

"KREK.." terdengat bunyi pintu terbuka.

Kulihat gadis mungil nan manis berdiri mengenakan baju terusan panjang selutut berwarna putih dengan sedikit renda dipagian bawahnya dan juga tak lupa jaket pendek rajutan berwarna putih dengan pita biru, celana jeans panjang yang warnanya sudah pasti dark blue, rambut yang dijepit biru, dan tak lupa tas selempang kecil dan mungil.  
>"Sena? Ada apa?" ucap Suzuna sambil melambaikan tangan ke mukaku.<p>

"Akh! Tidak ada apa-apa! Hanya saja kau sangat manis," ucapku yang tidak sadarkan diri itu.

"Sudahlah ayo kita ke bandara!" ucapnya dengan senyum malaikat.

SUZUNA POV

Aku keluar dari rumah, kulihat lelaki berambut cokelat itu dengan kaos putih yang didobel kemeja cokelat, dan juga celana berwarna hijau tua #lebih ke hijau lumut. Aku terdiam.., dia pun terdiam. Akhirnya kucoba untuk mendekatinya 'betapa tampannya kau Sena' batinku.

"Sena? Ada apa?" ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan ke muka Sena.

"Akh! Tidak ada apa-apa! Hanya saja kau sangat manis," ucap Sena padaku.

'JLEB!' Sena! Kau tau? Itu bisa membuatku GR tau ga?

"Sudahlah ayo kita ke bandara!" ucapku sambil tersenyum kepada Sena.

NORMAL POV

Suzuna dan Sena sampai dibandara. Tapi siapa sangka? Seorang HIRUMA bisa duduk dengan muka gelisah di bangku yang tersedia di bandara.

"Itu You-nii..., " ucap Suzuna.

"Ngapain dia disini?" tanya Sena.

"Tap.., tap.., " langkah kaki seseorang mulai terdengar. Orang itu keluar dari dalam bandara menuju ke arah tempat hiruma dan Suzuna. Orang itu mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam dan juga kacamata hitam, dengan celana jenas hitam. Orang itu menderek kopernya dan mulai melepas topi yang ia pakai. Suzuna, Hiruma , dan Sena hanya terdiam. Melihat seseorang berubuh ramping dan muka cool itu berjalan ke arah mereka. Suara sepatu Nike itu makin terdengar jelas.

"Yu...ki?" ucap Suzuna dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Ah! Suzuna!" ucap orang berambut sebahu namun tipis itu dengan poni miringnya.

"Yuki!" ucap Hiruma yang langsung mendekati seseorang bernama Yuki itu.

"Akh! Hiruma-san?" ucap Yuki tak percaya.

Suzuna langsung berlari dan memeluk orang itu. Hiruma langsung membawakan kopernya.

"Siapa dia?" ucap Yuki sambil membuka kacamata hitamnya dan menatap Sena.

Bola mata cokelat itu.., sangatlah murni bahkan tak ada yang dapat berkata-kata jika bertatapan dengan bola mata itu. Sesaat Sena terpanah dengan mata itu.

"Sena?" ucap Suzuna yang masih menggandeng Yuki.

"Ah! Saya Kobayakawa Sena! Teman Suzuna sekaligus anggota dari tim DDB! Salam kenal," ucap Sena dengan gugup.

"Aku Satsuki Yuki. Salam kenal, maaf kalau namaku aneh atau mungkin sebagainya," ucap Yuki dengan sopan.

"Ada yang harus DIRALAT! Dia bukan temanku tapi PACARKU!" ucap Suzuna kepada Yuki.

"Oh ya? Selamat kalau begitu," ucap Yuki kepada Suzuna sambil tersenyum.

"Ah.., " Sena tak dapat berkata-kata dan mukanya memerah sesaat. Orang yang dipanggil Yuki-Kun oleh Suzuna ini memiliki senyum yang menenangkan hati. Tak heran Hiruma bisa diam didekatnya.

"Yuki.., gimana kabar mu?" tanya Hiruma sambil memalingkan muka.

"Kabarku baik Hiruma," jawab Yuki sopan.

"Ohh.., begitu," ucap Hiruma dengan nada lega.

"Terimakasih Hiruma," ucap Yuki sambil tersenyum kepada Hiruma.

Seketika muka Hiruma memerah dan iapun hanya bisa memalingkan muka dari Yuki.

"Yuki.., besok kau sudah masuk DEIMON kan?" tanya Suzuna yang masih tetap memeluk tangan Yuki.

"Iya," jawab Yuki singkat.

"Naaahh.., bocah-bocah kalian pulang sendiri! Aku akan mengantar tamu sialan ini ke rumah yang sudah kusewakan untuknya!" kata Hiruma sambil menahan muka Suzuna dengan tangannya.

"Ukh! Dasar YOU-NII! P-E-L-I-T!" protes Suzuna.

"Apa katamu Cheer Sialan?" kata Hiruma sambil mulai menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah Hiruma.., ayo kita jalan. Sampai jumpa Suzuna.. Sena jaga dia baik-baik," ucap Yuki sambil menyeret Hiruma pergi.

"Sampai jumpa YUKI!" ucap Suzuna sambil melambaikan tangan.

Senapun juga melambaikan tangan.

SENA POV

Suzuna tampak senang memeluk tangan Yuki. Aku tak ia pedulikan. Ingin aku memeluk... Suzu..

"SENA! PULANG YUK!" ucap Suzuna sambil menggenggam tangan Sena.

"Eh.., i.., iya," ucapku gugup.

Aduuhh Suzuna! Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu! Aku sudah cemburu yang tidak-tidak.

"Sena.., Sena..,Sena..,Sena.., Sena..," ucap Suzuna selama perjalanan.

"Hei.. Suzuna., apakah kau menyekuai Yuki?" tanya Sena.

"Iya! Dia sudah kaya kakakku sendiri," kata Suzuna sambil berjalan dengan riang.

"Kakak?" ucapku yang sedang bingung.

"Iya! Waktu aku di Amerika disanalah pertemuan pertamaku dengan dia! Aku melihat seseorang berambut cokelat tipis. Dia berdiri didepan gedung pertunjukan. Ia menatap gedung itu walau ia ditabrak pejalan kaki lainnya. Saat ia melihatku .., aku terpanah dengan mata cokelatnya yang bening itu. Lalu saat itulah aku berpikir.., 'darimana datangnya lelaki tampan itu?' tapi aku salah..., " ucap Suzuna.

"Eh? Salah? Apanya yang salah?" tanya Sena.

NORMAL POV

"SUZUNA! SENA!" ucap seseorang yang suaranya sudah tak asing lagi.

"Riku? Ada apa?" tanya Suzuna polos.

"Maaf mengganggu. Aku Cuma mau bareng kalian saja," ucap Riku sambil tersenyum pada Suzuna.

"Eh.., ano.., Riku.. Suzuna itu miliku, maaf ya," ucap Sena dengan suara kecil sambil memeluk Suzuna.

"Iya.., tau tau!" ucap Riku sambil memasang raut muka sebal.

Diantara kedua orang lelaki yang merebutkan Suzuna, Suzuna sendiri masih memasang muka merah padam.

ESOKNYA..,

"Hai! You-Nii! Gimana YUKI?" ucap Suzuna dengan suara gembira.

"Dia sudah aman dalam pengawasanku khekhekhekhe," ucap Hiruma sambil memainkan laptopnya.

"Yuki? Siapa Yuki?" tanya Kak Mamori.

"Kau tak perlu tahu manager SIALAN!" kata Hiruma sambil menutup laptop dan pergi.

"Tunggu HIRUMA! Hooy!" teriak Kak Mamori dengan wajah sebal.

"Tenang saja Kak Mamori, Yuki adalah salah satu saudara jauh Hiruma," ucap Suzuna.

"APA? SAUDARA JAUH?" ucap seluruh anggota DDB.

"Eh, iya..," ucap Suzuna yang kaget.

"Tak kusangka Satsuki-san adalah saudara jauh Hiruma," kata Sena.

"Apa MAX! Hiruma punya saudara jauh?" ucap Monta yang kaget sambil loncat-loncat ga jelas.

"Tak kusangka aku tak tahu," ucap Musashi sambil mengangguk angguk.

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak Hiruma yang berlari kearah anggota DDB.

"Tunggu Hiruma! Sakit tau!" ucap Yuki yang tangannya digandeng Hiruma berlari.

Seluruh anggota DDB terdiam. Melihat seseorang berseragam laki-laki berlari bersama dengan Hiruma. Rambut cokelatnya yang berkibar-kibar, mata yang bening berwarna cokelat, tubung yang ramping, dan juga... muka yang entahlah.., mau dibilang ganteng bisa.., cantik juga bisa.

"YUKI! Kenapa se..," ucapan Suzunaterpotong oleh tangan Yuki yang membekap mulutnya.

"YAAAA~~~~~~~~~ HAAAAA! Ini adalah SATSUKI YUKI! DIA AKAN MENJADI ANGGOTA DDB!" ucap Hiruma kencang.

"You-nii! Tapi Yukikan?" muka Suzuna menjadi cemas.

"Tenang saja.., aku tak apa-apa," kata Yuki sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Suzuna.

"Serius?" tanya Suzuna cemas sambil menatap Yuki.

"Hey CHEER SIALAN! Kalau dia bilang TIDAK APA-APA biarkan saja DIA!" ucap Hiruma sambil duduk dibangku cadangan lagi.

"Eh.., namaku Satsuki Yuki mohon bantuannya," ucap Yuki dengan suara yang lembut namun tegas.., dan juga tatapan yang jernih.

Semua anggota DDB terdiam dan hanya bisa terpaku melihat Yuki.

"Halo! " ucap Riku yang tiba-tiba datang. Mata Riku dan Yuki bertemu.. dan terjadilah keheningan yang tak bisa dipecahkan.

"Ah! Eh.., siapa dia Mamo-nee?" tanya Riku dengan nada berbisik-bisik.

"Namaku adalah Satsuki Yuki. Anggota baru DDB. Saudara jauh Hiruma dan teman Suzuna. Salam kenal," ucap Yuki sambil menatap Riku.  
>"Ah.., namaku Kaitani Riku, salam kenal," ucap Riku yang gugup dengan tatapan mata jernih itu.<p>

RIKU POV..

Mataku seakan tertelan oleh mata cokelat yang jernih itu.. mukanya yang polos dan juga mata sayunya aku merasakan debaran yang amat damat. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dia.., dia.., dia.., dia.., dia Satsuki Yuki. Suaranya itu membuatku tenggelam dalam kahyalanku. Mungkin dia bisa jadi teman/sahabatku.

"Eh.., ano.., Satsuki.. kau berasal dari mana?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"Dari Amerika.. tapi asalku dari Indonesia," ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju markas DDB.

"Ohh..., begituh," ucapku yang masih bingung mau bertanya apa.

"Kau sendiri?sepertinya kau bukan anggota ataupun siswa sini? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dan terus berjalan.

"Aku.., memang bukan siswa sini. Aku juga merupakan anggota tim lain yang dulu pernah bertanding dengan tim ini. Aku adalah sahabat Sena," ucapku sambil mengkuti langkah kakinya.

"Oh.., Sena pacarnya Suzuna itu ya," ucapnya singkat sambil mau mebuka pintu markas DDB itu.

"BRAAAK" dibukanya pintu markas itu. Disana ada 3 bersaudara yang sedang mau memakai baju.

"BLAM!" ditutupnya pintu markas. Ia hanya berjalan menuju bangku cadangan. Kulihatnya wajah si 3 bersaudara itu kebingungan. Aku segera menyusul Satsuki. Saat aku melihat wajahnya.., wajahnya merah padam. Sangat merah.., sampai-sampai ia jadi terlihat sangat manis. Mukaku ikut-ikutan memerah melihat wajah Satsuki itu.

"Ka.. kau kenapa?" tanyaku yang melihat wajah Satsuki memerah.

"Ti.. tidak papa!" ucapnya dengan nada keras.

"Hoy Yuki! Itu bajumu! Cepat ganti! Makanya jangan ceroboh!" ucap Hiruma yang menyodorkan baju tim DDB yang bernomor punggung 2. #belum adakan nomer punggung 2?

"Iya.., maaf," ucapnya sambil mengambil baju itu.

"Aku pergi dulu.. Kaitani," ucapnya sambil menuju arah gedung sekolah.

"I..iya" ucapku gugup.

YUKI POV

Menyebalkan.., Hiruma menarik tanganku dengan keras hingga tanganku merah. Dia juga memaksa ku ikut tim DDB, ditambah lagi aku bertemu dengan anak bernama Kaitani Riku yang mengkutiku. Haaah.., aku hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil bertanya-tanya 'kapan rahasiaku ini terbongkar?'.

NORMAL POV..

"Maaf telat," ucap Yuki yang memakai seragam DDB.

"Waaaah cocok MAX!" ucap Monta sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Akhirnya anggota kita bertambah!" ucap Kurita senang.

"Yuki-kun.., coba kau lari biar aku yang menghintung berapa detik. Lari keliling lapangan ini saja," ucap Kak Mamori.

"Ah.. baik," ucap Yuki.

Yuki mengambil ancang-ancang dan... ia mulai berlari. Ia berlari dengan sangat cepat.., bahkan hampir setara dengan larinya Sena.

"Berapa?" tanya Yuki yang sudah selesai lari. Tubuhnya masih terlihat fit.., hanya sedikit keringat yang mengucur dari tubuhnya.

"Eh.., 4,98 detik," ucap kak mamori kagum.

"Hebat! Yuki emang hebat!" ucap Suzuna memeluk Yuki.

"Sudah Suzuna...," ucap Yuki sambil melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Ano., Hiruma.. kata," ucapan Kak Mamori terputus. Hiruma berjalan ke arah Yuki.

"Hebat juga kau Bodoh!" ucap Hiruma sambil mengelus-elus rambut Yuki

"Ukh!" ucap Yuki tak berkata-kata.

Sena hanya diam melihat sambil meremas pukulannya itu. Rasa cemburu Sena hampir mencapai batasnya begitu juga Kak Mamori dan Riku. Walaupun Yuki adalah saudara jauh Hiruma namun ia merasa diabaikan. Sedangkan Riku.., ia tak suka dengan Hiruma yang bisa tersenyum polos didepan Yuki.

"AKU PULANG DULU!" ucap Kak Mamori,Sena,dan Riku berbarengan.

Semua anggota DDB hanya bingung melihat tingkah mereka. Suzuna mengikuti Sena dan melambaikan tangan ke arah anggota DDB yang berarti ia akan pulang. Sedangkan Hiruma langsung mengabil hpnya dan meng-email Kak Mamori. Yuki langsung menuju markas DDB dan mengunci markas itu. Namun siapa sangka? Didalam lemari loker itu ada Riku yang mau mengambil hpnya yang tertinggal. Tapi Riku malah bersembunyi di loker itu begitu tau kalau Yuki masuk.

RIKU POV

Dia.. dia ada disini! Apa aku keluar saja? Akukan cowo., dan dia juga cowo. Mungkin aku harus kelu..,

"Haaaah..., sampai kapan aku bisa begini?" ucap Yuki yang berbicara sendiri.

Ah? Apa maksudnya

"Mana mungkin aku bisa mengikuti latihan selama tubuhku masih tidak bisa diajak kerja sama?" ucap Yuki lagi.

Apa yang ia bicarakan?

"Capek.., benar-benar capek.. 4,98? Kecepatanku menurun! Baru segitu saja kakiku sudah hampir mati rasa.. gara-gara Hiruma!" ucap yuki lagi,, dan lagi.

Tunggu dulu? Apa yang sebenarnya dia bicarakan?

"Akh! Menyebalkan! Harus menyembunyikan semua ini!" ucapnya lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Menyembunyikan apa? Aku mencoba mengintipnya dan... betapa TERKEJUTNYA aku! Dia membuka seragam tim DDB dan hanya memakai celana panjang dan kaos putih. Tapi..., apa itu? Yuki memiliki dada? Berarti dia adalah perempuan! Badannya yang langsing itu! Pantas saja aku berdebar ketika melihat dia!. Tapi.. kenapa dia menyembunyikan ini?

"Uhuk.! " yuki tiba-tiba batuk.

Ada apa? Apa ia baik-baik saja?.. i..., i.. itu! Darah! Dia batuk berdarah! Ba.., ba.., bagaimana ini?.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat ganti pakaian dan minta obat ke Hiruma. Ck.., obat-obatanku disita Hiruma.., padahal dia yang bilang kalau aku harus rajin minum obat," ucapnya sambil membersihkan tangan dan mulut bekas batuk itu dengan tisu dan membakarnya.

"Haaah.., benar-benar deh," ucapnya lagi.

Ter.., ternyata Satsuki sakit! Tapi sakit apa dia sebenarnya..? sampai Hiruma sangat peduli begituh?.

YUKI POV

"Hi...," ucapanku tiba-tiba terpotong.

Bagaimana bisa aku mengganggu Hiruma yang sedang berduaan dengan manager di belakang markas? Sudahlah lupakan saja tentang penyakit ini. Aku berjalan keluar sekolah saat itu.. aku melihat Sena dan Suzuna sedang berduan. Aku tak ingin mengganggu suasana itu. Sudah cukup aku melihat Suzuna menangis waktu itu. Ya.. waktu itu. Tak terasa sudah mau hujan. Akhirnya hujanpun mulai merintikan airnya. Tubuhku dibasahi air hujan. Aku hanya bisa diam, berdiri terpaku sambil melihat langit.

"Uhuk!" .

Aku batuk berdarah lagi, ini pasti efek samping dari lari keliling lapangan tadi. Aku sungguh bodoh. Harusnya aku diam dan tidur di rumah sakit.., bukannya lari-lari seperti tadi. Tubuhku berat..., bajuku sudah basah semua tapi aku tetap berada didepan SMU DEIMON. Betapa bodohnya aku jika rahasiaku terbongkar.

"Baiklah ayo kita pu..," ucapanku terputus.

Kakiku tak bisa digerakan. Benar-benar mati rasa atau lumpuh. Aku tau ini adalah lumpuh sesaat tapi..., ini sangat berbahaya! Tubuhku tiba-tiba lemas.., tak berdaya. Akupun jatuh dan.. "BRUK!" tubuhku jatuh total. Kepalaku terbentur tanah/aspal sehingga kesadaranku menghilang.

NORMAL POV

Di tempat Sena Suzuna.

"Sena.. kau marah?" tanya Suzuna lembut.

"Tidak.., aku hanya cemburu!" ucap Sena dengan muka memerah.

"Ah! Hujan..," ucap Suzuna.

"Ini,, pakai jas ku untuk menutupi kepalamu!" ucap Sena sambil memberikan jasnya.

"Eh? Tu.. tunggu!" ucap Suzuna panik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sena.

"Dompetku ketinggalan di SMU Deimon! Aku harus kembali!" ucap Suzuna panik.

"Aku antar ayoo cepat," ujar Sena sambil hujan-hujanan.

"Iya., terimakasih Sena," Ucap Suzuna sambil menggandeng Sena.

Muka Sena memerah semerah apel. Mereka berjalan kembali ke SMU Deimon namun., apa yang terjadi? Disana sudah ada Riku yang berusaha mengangkar Yuki.

"YUKI!" teriak Suzuna sambil berlari menuju Yuki meninggalkan Sena.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Suzuna sambil memegangi tangan Yuki.

"Dia pingsan sepertinya.," ucap Riku sambil menggendong Yuki.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sena dengan muka heran.

Heran? Sudah pastilah heran melihat Kaitani Riku seorang laki-laki menggendong Satsuki Yuki yang dikira Sena juga laki-laki.

"You-nii! Mana You-nii?"tanya Suzuna panik.

"Dia sepertinya ada dibelakang markas. Aku akan membawa dia keruangan klub" ucap Riku sambil menggendong Yuki dengan penuh rasa kahwatir.

HIRUMA POV.

"Kau kenapa MANAGER SIALAN?" tanyaku kepada cewek manis ini.

"Tidak kenapa-napa!" ucapnya dengan muka kesal.

"OKEH! GUE TAU LO PASTI KESEL GARA-GARA GUE DEKET SAMA YUKI KAN?" ucap gue TO THE POINT.

"IYA! NAPA! GA SUKA?" bentak gadis bernama Mamori itu ke gue.

"YUKI ITU...," ucapan gue kepotong karena datangnya seorang gadis berambut dark blue.

YOU-NII! KAU!" ucap Suzuna sambil menarik kerah baju gue.

TBC

apa yang dilakukan SUZUNA? BAGAIMANA KELANJUTANNYA? tetap saksikan ya~

Ruang Author:

Author : akhirnya bikin yang perchapter.,

Hiruma : KAU NIAT DIBUNUH YA?

Riku : aku senang akhirnya aku mucul.

Sena: ekh? #bingung.

Suzuna : sapa tuh YUKI? kaga kenal.

Mamori: NGAPAIN AKU CEMBURU! GA BANGET!.

Author: Suka2 GUE DONG MAU NGAPAIN NI CERITA!

Hiruma: BUNUH AUTHOR!

#Author lari secepat kilat


	2. secret

HALO~ maaf yaaa Author ga becus ini baru update. *PLAK~

LALU MAAF YAA KARENA SEKARANG CERITA BERUBAH MENJADI SANGAT DAMAT ABAL.

Okeeehh sekarang kita lanjut_ eh? APA INI! TIDAAAK!

KHIKHIKHI! HEY PARA PEMBACA SIALAN! CEPAT REVIEW TERUS PROTES KE AUTHOR SIALAN INI! KALAU GA KALIAN SEMUA DALAM MASALAH! YAAAA HAAAAA! *nembakin pistol.

Hi.., hiruma-chan?

ELO MASIH NEKAT MANGGIL GUE PAKE KATA CHAN?

HIIIIYYYY! HIRUMA-SAMA! MAAF MAAF!...

*okeh lanjut*

.

.

.

**YUKI chap 2**

**. normal pov**

"YOU-NII! KAU!" ucap Suzuna sambil menarik kerah baju Hiruma.

"Apa? Cari ma—" .

"YUKI PINGSAN KAU MASIH TENANG DISINI? DASAR BAKA!" ucap Suzuna yang emosi.

Hiruma diam dan menatap Suzuna. Suzuna sudah mulai menangis. Mamori yang tidak mengerti situasi hanya dapat menenangkan Suzuna. Hiruma mengeluarkan sesuatu dati kantong celananya.

"Dimana manusia sakit-sakitan itu?" tanya Hiruma sambil menatap Suzuna.

"Di.., Di.., Didalam ruang klub hiks," jawab Suzuna sambil menangis.

Hiruma berjalan memasuki ruang klub.

"BRAAK!"

Suara pintu terbuka dengan sangat keras terdengar. Hiruma melihat Yuki yang tak sadarkan diri terbaring dilantai ruang klub. Disana ada Riku dan Sena yang menemaninya. Hiruma mendekati Yuki dan memegang pergelangan tangannya untuk memeriksa denyut nadi.

"SIAL!" ucap Hiruma. Hiruma berdiri dan segera membuka lokernya. Ia mengambil suatu alat yang bisa dibilang alat bantu pernafasan. Hiruma memakaikannya kepada Yuki.

"Hi.., Hiruma-San, Yuki-San kenapa?" tanya Sena memberanikan diri.

Hiruma tetap diam dan memegang pergelangan tangan Yuki.

"Ah.., hah..," terdengar suara Yuki. Perlahan-lahan Yuki mulai membuka matanya.

"Yuki-San?" teriak Sena dan Riku berbarengan.

"Hi.., hiruma..." ucap Yuki dengan nada lemah. Hiruma memberikan dia 5 pil obat dan segelas air.

"A.., Ari... Ga.., Tou..." ucap Yuki sambil berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk.

"Cepat minum manusia sialan!" ucap Hiruma sambil membuka pintu ruang klub dan memanggil Suzuna dan Mamori untuk masuk.

"YUKI!" teriak Suzuna yang langsung memeluk Yuki.

"Ano.., sesak Suzuna. Aku baru minum obat," ucap Yuki sambil melepaskan pelukan Suzuna.

"Maaf! Syukurlah kau tak papa," ucap Suzuna sambil tersenyum riang. Sena yang melihat itu hanya dapat menunduk sedih. Sedih? Sudah pasti melihat pacarnya sangat perhatian terhadap orang lain dihadapannya. Riku yang melihat ekspresi Sena langsung angkat bicara..

"Sepertinya ada yang harus dijelaskan kepada kami Hiruma-San," ucap Riku sambil menatap Hiruma.

"Soal apa Bocah Pendek Ubanan?" ucap Hiruma pura-pura tak tahu.

"Soal.., kalau sebenarnya Yuki-San itu perempuan dan sebagainya," ucap Riku santai.

Hiruma,Yuki, dan Suzuna kaget mendengarnya. Hiruma langsung memalingkan muka dan diam. Yuki hanya menunduk. Sedangkan Suzuna masih menatap Riku dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sedangkan Sena., ia hanya mampu membatu.

"Hiruma.., apa maksudnya?" tanya Mamori sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hiruma.

"Biar aku yang jelaskan," ucap Yuki sambil menatap Mamori.

"Namaku Satsuki Yuki., maaf aku telah berbohong pada kalian. Itu agar.., tak ada yang mengetahui rahasiaku. Aku tahu cepat atau lambat pasti rahasiaku akan terbongkar., walau aku sendiri kaget kalau rahasiaku bisa terbongkar secepat ini," ucap Yuki sambil tersenyum sedih.

Semua hanya bisa menatap Yuki. Hirumapun angkat bicara..

"Yuki adalah seorang gadis." Ucap Hiruma.

Riku,Sena, dan Mamori kaget lalu menatap Yuki.

"Ya begitulah," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Dia adalah korban dari perdagangan anak., dan na'asnya lagi ia dijual ke dokter ilegal sebagai kelinci percobaan. Sebagian dalam organ tubuhnya hilang untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan ataupun dijual. Aku bertemu dia saat sedang pertemuan keluarga besarku. Salah satu kerabatku ada yang meminta bantuan dari dokter ilegal itu. Aku melihat dokter ilegal itu besama dengan dia. Saat itu tatapan matanya seakan hampa dan kosong. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk menyelamatkannya. Aku menyuruh Yuki untuk bertemu dengan dokter yang dapat dipercaya. Dokter itu berkata bahwa beberapa anggota tubuh Yuki sudah diambil secara paksa. Contohnya gampang.. rahim dan kaki kanannya adalah sedikit dari organ tubuh yang diambil." Jelas Hiruma panjang lebar.

"Kaki? Tapi kaku Yuki-San tampak baik-baik saja." ucap Sena sambil memerhatikan kaki Yuki.

"Lihat ini..," ucap Yuki sambil membakar tangan kirinya. Semua kaget tak percaya.., tangan kiri Yuki mengelupas dan terlihatlah.., besi-besi yang nampak bercahaya yang terhubung satu sama lain dengan skrup dan juga beberapa kabel yang berhubungan.

"Ta.., Tanganmu?" tanya Riku kaget setengah mati.

"Ya., ini tangan buatan seperti tangan robot atau lebih tepatnya _Cybrog_," ucap Yuki santai.

"Yuki diobati di Amerika. Saat pertama bertemu Yuki tangan kirinya dibalut perban. Yuki menatap ke tempat opera yang tidak begitu terkenal. Saat itu aku tertelan oleh bola mata Yuki yang sangat jernih. Lalu aku tertabrak oleh pejalan kaki lain dan Yuki menolongku. Aku sering menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Yuki.., sampai akhirnya terjadi peristiwa itu," ucap Suzuna dengan tubuh gemetaran. Sena memeluk Suzuna dan membiarkannya menangis dipelukannya.

"Peristiwa apa itu?" tanya Riku.

"Suzuna hampir tabrakan dengan sebuah mobil saat menyebrang. Aku langsung menyelamatkannya.., dan tentu saja menyelamatkan orang harus dibayar dengan sesuatu.., dan aku membayarnya dengan tangan kananku. Aku kehilangan tangan kananku saat menyelamatkan Suzuna. Semua luka ditubuhku yang sudah tertutup terbuka lagi. Aku langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit., namun sayang. Operasi tak berjalan begitu mulus aku sempat sekarat beberapa kali dan koma. Dokter-dokter di rumah sakit itu kaget melihat kondisi organ tubuhku yang tak lengkap namun aku masih dapat bertahan hidup. Lalu akhirnya saat aku sadar.., aku segera menelepon Hiruma. Suzuna tak tahu kalau aku sempat sekarat. Dia hanya tahu kalau aku hanya terkena luka gores saja. Setelah menelepon Hiruma aku dimarahi habis-habisan., aku dibawa ke dokter ternama yang sangat ahli. Kondisi fisik yang tak memungkinkan seperti ini hanya bisa bertahan pada obat-obatan. Namun Hiruma tak suka kalau aku terlalu banyak minum obat-obatan dan menyuruhku untuk datang ke Jepang." Jelas Yuki sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sudah jangan sedih-sedihan BOCAH-BOCAH SIALAN! AYO PULANG SUDAH LARUT MALAM! YAA- HAAAAA!" teriak Hiruma sambil menyiapkan senjatanya.

"HIIIYAAAA.., tapi..." ucap Sena sambil melirik ke arah Yuki.

"Aku tak papa., aku juga mau pulang. Aku akan baik-baik saja selama kalian menjaga rahasia ini," ucap Yuki sambil berdiri.

"Baiklah., Suzuna ayo kita pulang." Ucap Sena sambil memegang tangan Suzuna. Suzuna hanya mengangguk saja.

"Mamo-nee kau mau ikut aku pulang?" tawar Riku.

Mamori menatap Hiruma sebentar lalu menjawab "Baiklah Riku ayoo."

Saat semua sudah tak ada diruangan itu. Hanya tinggal Yuki dan Hiruma saja. Hiruma mendekati Yuki dan terlihat.., tubuh Yuki bergetar. Yuki menatap tangan kiri yang tadi ia bakar. Wajah Yuki begitu terlihat ketakutan.

"woy., ma,"

"JANGAN! JANGAN SENTUH AKU! AKU.., AKU.," teriak Yuki histeris sambil menepis tangan Hiruma saat Hiruma berusaha menyentuh bahunya.

"Kau..," ucap Hiruma melihat ekspresi Yuki.

"Ma.., maaf..., Aku tak bermaksud," ucap Yuki sambil menatap Hiruma.

Hiruma memeluk Yuki.., ia tau kalau semua ini kesalahannya membawa Yuki ke Jepang.

"Sudah perempuan SIALAN! Aku yang minta maaf brengsek," ucap Hiruma sambil mengelus-elus rambut Yuki.

"Hey., kau tahu? Kau membuaku merinding dengan tingkah lakumu sekarang," ucap Yuki.

"Dasar SIALAN! Beraninya kau menantangku!" ucap Hiruma sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau SIALAN! BAKA!" ucap Yuki sambil berjalan mengikuti Hiruma

Keesokan harinya semua latihan pagi dengan latihan ala neraka Hiruma. Sena yang melihat Yuki duduk dibangku cadangan dengan tangan kiri diperban karena terluka hanya bisa menyembunyikan kekahwatirannya.

"Eh Sena., apa menurutmu Satsuki-San tidak terlalu cantik untuk ukuran lelaki?" tanya Monta yang menyadarkan lamunan Sena.

"Hiye? Ca.., Cantik katamu? Dari mana kau mendapat tanggapan seperti itu?" tanya Sena kaget.

"Dari situ," ucap Monta sambil menunjuk ke arah Yuki.

Ya., memang wajah Yuki terlihat muram. Kepalanya yang menunduk mengakibatkan poni panjangnya jatuh, matanya yang sendu, dan.. wajah imutnya. Senapun tak menyangkal kalau Yuki terlihat cantik untuk ukuran cewek SMA.

"Mungkin kau benar," ucap Sena pelan.

Tiba-tiba Sena menangkap sosok yang ia kenal baik., sedang duduk disebelah Yuki. Rambut perak., mata tajam., badan kecil., itulah Kaitani Riku yang sudah berada disisi Yuki.

.

"YO!" ucap Riku menyapa Yuki.

Tak ada jawaban.

Riku mendekati Yuki dan duduk disebelahnya. Masih tak ada jawaban atau ekspresi. Riku memegang pundak Yuki dan...

"BRUK!"

Semua mata tertuju pada Yuki dan Riku. Ya, Seorang Kaitani Riku baru saja didorong dan terjatuh. Ekspresi ketakutan Yuki dan wajah kaget Riku benar-benar memukau semua orang disitu.

"Ah., ma.., maaf. Aku tadi tidak sengaja," ucap Yuki sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Iya tak papa," ucap Riku sambil menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Yuki, ikut aku.." ucap Hiruma.

"Baik," ucap Yuki sambil menoleh kearah Hiruma dan berjalan mengikuti Hiruma.

"GREP," tangan Riku memegang tangan Yuki yang sontak menghentikan langkah kaki Yuki.

"Kaitani-San?" ucap Yuki sambil menatap Riku kaget.

"Ah., Gommenne.," ucap Riku sambil tersenyum.

Yuki membalas senyum dan berlari mengikuti Hiruma. 'Riku., apa yang kau lakukan?' batin Riku dalam hati kecilnya.

"Cantik.," ucap Suzuna sambil duduk disebelah Riku.

"Eh?" tanya Riku.

"Yuki-Kun cantik.., tapi menurutku dia tampan," ucap Suzuna lagi.

"Heem.., mungkin kau benar," ucap Riku.

"Sudah pasti," ucap Suzuna.

"..." Riku menunduk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Suzuna heran.

"Tidak.., bagiku kenyataan yang kemarin terungkap terlalu berat., dan terlalu cepat untukku. Aku masih kaget dengan penjelasan Yuki dan Hiruma., bahkan sampai sekarang..," ucapan Riku tergantung.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Suzuna penasaran.

"Sampai sekarang aku belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu," ucap Riku.

"Hem., itu hal wajar. Yuki-Kunadalah sosok yang hebat.. ia mampu menerima cobaan bertubi-tubi diusianya yang masih tergolong remaja atau bahkan dari kecil. Cobaan yang kadang datang sekaligus., atau bahkan satu persatu selalu ia hadapi dengan tenang. Cobaan yang bahkan tidak mampu dihadapi oleh orang dewasa sekalipun. Aku tahu ia selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya dibalik topeng sempurnanya itu. Ia selalu memendam perasaannya sendiri. Tapi.., menurutku ia bagaikan malaikat penolong yang turun dari surga,"ucap Suzuna sambil tersenyum.

"Malaikat yang terkurung oleh... takdirnya," ucap Riku.

"Suzuna-Chan bisa bantu aku?" teriak Mamori.

"Iyaa Mamo-Nee~" ucap Suzuna riana

Sementara itu..,

"Yo., malam ini kita obati tanganmu itu Baka!" ucap Hiruma sambil menekan tombol-tombol handphonenya.

"Baik," ucap Yuki sambil menunduk.

"Hei., jangan berwajah muram seperti itu Manusia SIALAN!" ucap Hiruma.

"Maaf.," ucap Yuki.

"BERHENTI SEPERTI ITU BEGO! Kau seperti saat pertama kali ku selamatkan saja SIALAN!" bentak Hiruma.

"TERUS ELO MAUNYA KAYA GIMANA?" bentak Yuki.

"BIASA AJA! GAK USAH MURAM MUREM KAYA GITUH!" bentak Hiruma.

"OKEH KALO ITU MAU LOE!" bentak Yuki sambil menginjak kaki Hiruma.

"AAUUUWW! DASAR BAKA! MANUSIA SIALAN!" ucap Hiruma kesakitan.

"huh!" Yuki berjalan menuju bangku cadangan lagi.

"tap.., tap..," langkah Yuki terdengar amat jelas. Langkah kaki menuju bangku cadangan dan meninggalkan Hiruma yang kesakitan.

"YUKI-SAN!" teriak seorang lelaki berambut cokelat caramel.

"Ada apa Kobayakawa-San?" ucap Yukl sopan.

"Eh., ano.. apa tanganmu tidak papa?" tanya Sena sambil melihat tangan Yuki.

"Oh ini., aku tidak merasakan sakit karena ini hanyalah benda. Tapi untuk menutupi agar rahasiaku tidak terbongkar makanya ku perban..," ucap Yuki sambil melihat tangan kiri yang diperban itu.

"Oh begitu., syukurlah kalau kau tidak merasakan sakit," ucap Sena lega.

"'Syukurlah'? memang kenapa kalau aku merasakan sakit?" tanya Yuki heran.

"Karena kalau Yuki-San merasakan sakit hanya untuk menunjukkan bukti kepada aku,Riku,dan Mamo-Nee.. kami semua pasti akan sedih karena sudah menyakiti Yuki-San," ucap Sena dengan wajah kahwatir.

'DEG! Kawai!' batin Yuki.

"Hem., kuhargai kekahwatiran kalian itu. Arigatou Kobayakawa-San.," ucap Yuki sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu., kapan perban itu dilepas?" tanya Sena.

"Ah., aku akan mengunjungi kenalan Hiruma yang bisa memperbaiki tanganku ini malam ini., jadi mungkin untuk kamuflase aku akan memakai perban selama seminggu," ucap Yuki.

"Syukurlah.," ucap Sena senang.

"Jaga rahasiaku ya., Sena-San," ucap Yuki sambil berjalan ke bangku cadangan.

'Hiiiyaaa! Di.., dia memanggilku SENA? Ke.., kenapa aku merasa sangat.., bahagia?' batin Sena dalam hati kecilnya.

Yuki yang sudah duduk dibangku cadangan sambil melihat Monta,Joumonji,Kurita, Dll masih terkapar lemah. Dengan nafas terengah-engah Yuki dapat memastikan kalau mereka semua sangat lelah.

"Hoy Satsuki,"

"Kenapa kau,"

"Tidak latihan?" tanya 3 bersaudara.

"Eh., tidak.. aku minta izin ke Hiruma kerena aku sedang tidak enak badan," ucap Yuki.

"Ooohh.., oh ya! Satsuki-San apa tidak pernah ada yang bilang kalau kau cantik?" tanya Monta secara FRONTAL.

Semua anggota DDB yang ada disitu diam dan menatap Yuki. Semuanya merenungkan dalam-dalam perkataan Monta.

"A.., apa maksudmu Raimon-San?" tanya Yuki dengan semburat merah.

Okeh., SCAK MAT! Chek mate! Housemate! Double date! (?). Wajah Yuki sekarang benar-benar manis.

"Maksudku., wajahmu itu sudah diatas STANDART untuk dibilang cantik MAX!" ucap Monta.

"Iya., Monta benar! Wajahmu kalau dilihat-lihat memang manis!" ucap Kuroki.

"Wajahmu cute," ucap Musashi.

"Iya ya., mukanya Satsuki-kun memang manis.," ucap Kurita.

"Eh? Anoo.., lalu?" tanya Yuki.

"Coba rambutmu dibeginikan., lalu pakai handuk ini disini.., dan coba bicara 'maafkan aku senpai'" ucap Yukimitsu memberi arahan.

Semua diam dengan kelakuan Yukimitsu. Hanya satu pikiran mereka.. 'IDE BAGUS YUKIMITSU! KAU JENIUS!'.

"EH? Ma.., maafkan.., sa.., saya.. se.., sen.. pai,"ucap Yuki sambil menahan malunya.

'KAWAI!' ucap anggota DDB serempak.

Yap! Dengan rambut diurai sesuai tataan Yukimitsu dan handuk dileher sambil dipegang menutupi mulut.., sungguh MANISNYA!

"Yak., upload," ucap Hiruma yang serentak mengagetkan semuanya.

"HYAAA! HIRUMA! JANGAN!" ucap Yuki berteriak sambil mengejar Hiruma.

"Video yang bagus.., LELAKI CANTIK!" ejek Hiruma.

"Ugh!"

'akukan memang perempuan! Apa salahnya kalau aku manis?' batin Yuki dalam hati.

"Sudah., sudah kasian Yuki kalau diejek CANTIK terus menerus.," ucap Riku.

"Maafkan kami Satsuki," ucap seluruh anggota DDB.

"Ah., tidak papa.. toh sambil mengisi waktu. Itu juga menambah waktu istirahat kalian.," ucap Yuki dengan santai.

Semua anggota DDB tersenyum dan mulai melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing..

Sementara itu Yuki...

'Aku harus menghapus video tadi dari handphone Hiruma. Pokoknya harus.., jangan sampai video itu diunggah ke youtube dan... maka.. tamatlah sudah riwayatku!'

.

. TBC

RUANG AUTHOR:

Author : arara.., maaf ya adegan Rikunya sedikit., di episode mendatang baru si riku yang muncul terus .

Riku : yo! Pangeran selalu datang disaat-saat terakhir.

Sena :Riku., ada ada saja.

3 bersaudara : APA MAKSUDMU PANGERAN?

Suzuna : White prince and Black prince~

Hiruma : WOY AUTHOR BRENGSEK NAN SIALAN! Kenapa gue jadi TOKOH YANG DISIKSS?

Author : Takdir.

Mamori : KENAPA GUE JARANG MUNCUL?

Author : KALO LOE SERING MUNCUL ENTAR CHARACTER UTAMANYA BUKAN SI RIKU! TAPI ELO!

Mamori : Loh bagus dong kalo gue jadi tokoh utama?

Author : Dasar BELET!

Hiruma : MISI MANAGER SIALAN! GUE ADA URUSAN SAMA AUTHOR GEMBEL INI!

Author : PERGI SANA! HUSH HUS! *ngusir pake kaki*

Hiruma : NGAJAKIN RIBUT? YAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAA! *DOR DOR DOR DUAAAAAAAAAAAAR*

Yuki : BERLINDUNG!

Author masuk UGD.


	3. I need you

**HAI~ maaf Author bego ini lama update. Terganjal masalah sakolah beginilah jadinya.. (Anak Bandel). Nah~ ga akan basa basi lagi... sekarang mari baca!**

**.**

**.**

**YUKI POV**

Pagi ini aku berangkat ke sekolah. Semalam.., tanganku sudah diperbaiki oleh dokter bedah yang mungkin.. hebat?. Sudahlah yang penting tanganku sudah diperbaiki. Sekarang tinggal menunggu 1 minggu untuk melepas perban agar tidak ada yang curiga. Aku berjalan menuju sekolah. Aku berangkat pagi-pagi agar tidak berangkat bareng SETAN maniak AMERICA FOOTBALL itu.

"AWAS!" teriak seseorang dari belakangku.

"Eh?"

"BRRRUKK!" aku terjatuh.

"Ah.., maaf!" ucap orang bersepada itu sambil turun dari sepedanya.

"Yuki-San?" ucapnya yang mengenali wajahku.

"Ah., Kaitani-San," ucapku yang melihat pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Maafkan aku sudah menyerempetmu!" ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepala dan membantuku berdiri.

"Tak masalah., salahku juga tidak hati-hati," ucapku sambil membersihkan celanalu yang kotor akibat terjatuh.

"Yuki-San., bagaimana sebagai permintaan maaf aku an—"

"Tidak usah, aku tidak suka merepotkan orang lain," ucapku memotong ucapan Kaitani.

"Oh., baiklah," ucapnya dengan muka lesu.

"Tapi.., terimakasih sudah menolongku saat aku pingsan di depan gerbang sekolah," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Kudapati muka Kaitani-San yang merah padam. Entah apa maksudnya itu..

RIKU POV

"Tapi.., terimakasih sudah menolongku saat aku pingsan di depan gerbang sekolah,"

BLUSH! Mukaku memerah melihat Yuki mengucapkan itu sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya sangat ma—Hey? Tunggu dulu.., apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa wajahku memerah hanya gara-gara dia? Bukankah aku suka Suzuna?. ARGH! Semua itu membuatku pusing.

"Kaitani-San? Kau tak papa?" Tanya Yuki sambil melambaikan tangan diwajahku.

"Iya.., tak papa," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah.," ucap Yuki sambil bernafasan lega.

"Hehehehe., tapi Yuki-San kenapa kau ke sekolah hari ini?" Tanyaku sambil memerhatikan pakaian Yuki yang memakai seragam.

"Oh., hari ini aku disuruh datang ke sana oleh Hiruma. Karena aku biasanya Cuma pakai kaos dan celana sekolah.., jadi kalau mau pergi aku Cuma bisa pakai seragam. Karena aku Cuma punya ini," ucap Yuki sambil melihat bajunya sendiri.

"Kau tidak punya baju lain?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Ya.., aku cuma bawa 1 setel jas., 5 kaos., 3 celana rumah., 2 sepatu., 2 tas., lalu 2 pakaian formal," ucapnya sambil mulai berjalan.

"WAW!.," hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan.

"Kau sendiri? Bukankah hari ini libur? Kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Yuki sambil menoleh ke arahku.

"Ingin melihat Sena latihan., " jawabku santai.

"OH., kau ingin melihat Sena-San latihan toh," ucap Yuki sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hey., kau memanggil Sena dengan nama kecilnya? Kupikir kau memanggilnya 'Kobayakawa'," ucapku mungkin sedikit cembu—Hey? Tunggu—tunggu dulu.., mana mungkin aku cemburu!

"Baiklah., ayo kita berangkat bareng., Riku-San!" ucap Yuki sambil tersenyum manis.

"GREP!" tanganku memegang tangannya.

"Panggil aku., RIKU-KUN! Aku.., aku ingin kau—" ucapku dengan pikiran kacau. Apa yang ku lakukan? Bisa-bisa Yuki salah paham denganku.

"Baiklah., Riku-Kun., bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu ini? Aku mau melanjutkan perjalananku ke sekolah. Sepertinya sepedamu itu menunggumu," ucap Yuki sambil melirik kearah sepedaku.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku sekali lagi!" ucapku sambil berlari kearah sepadaku.

"Tak papa.. aku senang!" ucap gadis itu. Ucapannya sungguh bisa disalah artikan oleh diriku..

.

**NORMAL POV.**

"Satsuki-San lama sekali ya?" ucap Monta sambil celingak-celinguk mencari Yuki.

"Ehh., kenapa kau mencari Yuki-San , Monta?" Tanya Sena yang sedikit heran dengan kelakuan Monta.

"BOSEN~ Tak ada pemandangan bagus.. Kak Mamori izin mau kerumah kerabatnya.., lalu Suzuna.. sudah jadi milikmu. Satu-satunya yang bisa dijadikan pemandangan hanya Satsuki-San," ucap Monta dengan polos.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja," ucap Sena.

"Tapi.., Hiruma juga belum datang ya? Aneh sekali," ucap Monta sambil mencari sosok raja Iblish itu.

"Hahaha mungkin telat., Hiruma juga manusia," ucap Sena sambil tertawa keci.

Tak beberapa kemudian.., Yuki dan Riku datang. Kedatangan mereka diikuti dengan berbagai pertanyaan salah satunya adalah 'Sejak kapan mereka akrab?'.

"Yuki-San!"teriak Sena sambil menghampiri Yuki.

"Ag., Sena-San.." ucap Yuki sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ano.., tanganmu.." ucap Sena dengan nada kahwatir.

"Tanganku sudah diperbaiki.., tenang saja!" ucap Yuki sambil mengelus kepala Sena.

Riku mulai emosi.., ia tak suka Yuki akrab dengan Sena. Terlebih lagi sampai mengelus kepala. Riku melihat ekspresi wajah Sena yang memerah. 'Sena! INGET! KAMU PUNYA SUZUNA! Yuki., sampai kapan kau mau begitu!' batin Riku.

"Satsuki-San., bisakah kau bantu aku?" ucap Musashi sambil menghampiri Yuki.

"Bantu apa?" tanya Yuki dengan wajah polos.

"Membantu menyiapkan peralatan., karena Anezaki-Santidak hadir bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya Musashi.

"Baik.," ucap Yuki.

Mereka berduapun pergi meninggalkan Sena dan Riku.

"Hey., Sena.. kau tak suka sama Yuki kan?" tanya Riku dengan sedikit.. nada mengancam.

"Ti.., tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!" ucap Sena sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kalau begitu..," ucap Riku dengan wajah merah merona.

"Yuki buat Riku!"

"EH? SUZUNA!" teriak Riku dan Sena yang kaget dengan kedatangan Suzuna.

"Hehehehe.. tak kusangka Riku suka dengan Yuki," ucap Suzuna sambil duduk disebelah Sena.

"Eh., bu.. bukan begitu!" sangkal Riku dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Riku., kau suka Yuki-San?" tanya Sena masih tak percaya.

"TI..TIDAK!" bantah Riku.

"Kalau gituh.., kenapa wajahmu merah Riku?" taanya Suzuna dengan nada menggoda.

"I.. itu,"

"Kalau suka lebih baik cepat bilang!" perintah Suzuna.

"Betul kata Suzuna, Riku!" timpal Sena.

"Memang.., apa pendapatmu tentang Yuki, Riku?" tanya Suzuna sambil menatap Yuki.

"Dia.. baik, manis, lucu, imut, cantik, pintar, keren, sopan, tegas, jujur, lalu... mungkin aku merasa nyaman didekatnya.." ucap Riku sambil menatap kearah langit.

"Lalu?" tanya Sena.

"Aku ingin.. ia ada disampingku. Tak suka melihat ia pergi., tak suka melihat ia bersama orang lain., tak suka melihat ia.. bersedih," ucap Riku dengan tatapan sendu.

"Itulah Cinta.," ucap Suzuna.

"Cinta?" ucap Riku bingung.

"Iya., sama seperti saat kau menyukaiku.." ucap Suzuna santai.

"Eh?" wajah Riku memerah.

"Tapi Cinta lebih dalam dari pada Suka.," ucap Sena sambil menatapa Riku.

"Sena? Suzuna?" ucap Riku tak percaya. Kedua sahabatnya ternyata sudah dewasa.

"Riku-Kun., bisa bantu aku?" ucap Yuki sambil berlari ke arah Riku.

"Riku-Kun?" ucap Suzuna dan Sena sambil saling bertatapan.

"KYAA!" teriak Yuki. Kakinya tersandung helm DDB. Yuki mulai terjatuh.. 'Mampus kalo badanku lecet!' batin Yuki. "HUP!" Riku dengan sigap langsung menopang tubuh Yuki yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan tangannya. Yuki terjatuh kedalam.. mungkin, pelukan Riku.

"Hati-Hati dong YUKI!" bentak Riku.

"maaf.," ucap Yuki dengan wajah memerah.

"Nah., kita ke UKS.," ucap Riku sambil menggendong Yuki dengan gendongan sang putri.

"EH?" teriak Yuki panik.

"Kakimu., Kakimu keseleo tuh!" ucap Riku sambil menatap pergelangan kaki kiri Yuki.

"Baiklah.." ucap Yuki mengalah.

.

.

"Kenapa.., Riku menggendong Satsuki?" tanya Monta dengan wajah bingung.

"Mungkin.."

"Mereka.."

"Homo?" ucap 3 Bersaudara.

"BUKAN!" teriak Sena dan Suzuna kompak.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Kurita.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu.," ucap Yukimitsu.

Semua anggota DDB langsung menatap Sena dan Suzuna tajam.. seakan mengatakan 'Mereka pasti tahu rahasia Riku dan Satsuki!'.

"HIIIAAA!" teriak Sena sambil menggandeng tangan Suzuna. Mereka dikejar-kejar oleh anggota DDB.

"DOR! DORR! DOR!" suara senapan yang tak asing ditelinga mereka terdengar.

"YAAAAAAA-HAAAAAA! Kalian nekat sekali mau mencari tahu rahasia YUKI!" teriak Iblish ber-poker face.

"HIRUMA!" teriak semua anggota DDB sambil lari terbirit-birit.

"Huh., dasar menyusahkan! Mana wanita sakit-sakitan itu?" tanya Hiruma sambil mendekati Sena dan Suzuna.

"Ta.. tadi Yuki terjatuh dan di.. ditolong oleh Riku. La.. lau mereka ke UKS," ucap Sena dengan ketakutan.

"Cih!"

"Kenapa You-Nii?" tanya Suzuna.

.

.

"Gurunya tidak ada.," ucap Riku.

"Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri.," ucap Yuki sambil berusaha berjalan mengambil obat-obatan.

"KAU DUDUK SAJA! Biar aku yang ambilkan!" bentak Riku sambil memaksa Yuki duduk.

"Ba.. baik—uhuk!" Yuki tiba-tiba saja batuk.

"Ka.. kau tak papa?" tanya Riku panik.

Yuki yang tadi menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.. perlahan-lahan membuka tangannya. Darah.., itulah yang pertama kali dilihat oleh Riku saat Yuki membuka tangannya.

"Kau., kau batuk berdarah lagi?" tanya Riku cemas.

"Tak papa., ini hanya efek sam—Uhuk!" ucapan Yuki tak selesai karena batuknya.

"Jangan paksakan diri! Lebih baik kau tiduran saja! Biar aku yang mengurusmu.," ucap Riku sambil membaringkan Yuki ditempat tidur lalu menyelimuti Yuki.

"Riku-Kun.." panggil Yuki.

"Apa?" tanya Riku sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa.., kau begitu peduli... denganku?" ucap Yuki sambil menatap Riku.

'DEG!' jantung Riku berdegupkencang. Mata cokelat Yuki menebus hati Riku. Rasanya Riku seakan terbawa suasana yang tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Riku sambil mengobati kaki kiri Yuki.

"Kenapa.., kenapa.. kau menolongku?" tanya Yuki.

Tak terasa.., air matanya jatuh. Betapa kagetnya Riku.. yang keluar dari mata Yuki bukanlah airmata bening yang cantik. Namun., air mata berwarna merah yaitu darah.

"Yu.., Yuki?" tanya Riku panik yang sudah selesai mengobati kaki Yuki.

"Ah.., Gommenne.," ucap Yuki sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Jangan.," ucap Riku sambil memegang tangan Yuki yang hendak menghapus air matanya.

"Eh?"

"Yuki., maaf ya.. aku tak bisa menjagamu sebagai teman.," ucap Riku sedih dengan senyum yang dipaksakannya sambil memegangi pipi Yuki dan menghapus air mata Yuki.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yuki tak mengergti.

"Kau bertanya..kenapa aku menolongmu. Itu karena.., mungkin.. aku.. jatuh cinta padamu," ucap Riku polos dengan muka memerah.

"Apa?" Yuki tak percaya.

"A... Aku... suka padamu!" ucap Riku sambil memalingkan wajah. Wajahnya kini sangat memerah.

"Arigatou., Riku-Kun," ucap Yuki sambil tersenyum memegangi tangan Riku.

"Eh?" Riku bingung dengan ucapan Yuki.

Mata Yuki.., perlahan-lahan mulai menutup. Riku kaget melihat hal itu.. ia periksa denyut nadi Yuki. Denyut nadi Yuki.., semakin melemah. Riku langsung menggendong Yuki ke luar ruang UKS. Ia tak peduli wajah Yuki yang sedikit dinodai bercak darah. Riku berlari sambil menggendong Yuki keluar gedung sekolah menuju ruang klub. Saat ia sampai dilapang., ia melihat Hiruma yang sedang melatih anggota DDB.

"HIRUMA!" teriak Riku sambil berlari menuju Hiruma.

"Ada apa bocah Si—HEY! Kenapa dia?" tanya Hiruma panik melihat Yuki digendong Riku dengan wajah sedikit noda darah.

"Tadi.., dia batuk berdarah.. lalu.. dia menangis dengan air mata darah.. lalu.. lalu.. perlahan-lahan matanya tertutup dan denyut nadinya melemah!" ucap Riku tak kalah panik dengan Hiruma.

"SRET!" Hiruma mengambil Yuki dari gendongan Riku.. dan menggendongnya.

"LATIHAN HARI INI SELESAI!" teriak Hiruma sambil menatap anggota DDB.

"Aku mau mengantar si bodoh ini.. ke Rumah Sakit!" ucap Hiruma sambil menatap Yuki.

"Dasar BAKA!" ucap Hiruma pelan.

"Hi.., Hiruma-San.., Yuki-San kenapa?" tanya Sena cemas.

"Yuki kenapa You-Nii?" teriak Suzuna panik.

"Woy! 3 Besaudara! Berikan aku kunci motor kalian SIALAN!" bentak Hiruma.. Jumonji memberikan kunci motornya agar nyawanya selamat.

Hiruma menerima kunci motor itu lalu..

"Bocah kau kuat gendong dia?" tanya Hiruma sambil melirik Riku.

"IYA!" jawab Riku tegas.

"Gendong dia sambil naik motor!" ucap Hiruma sambil menyerahkan Yuki ke Riku.

"Ba.., Baik," jawab Riku sambil menggendong Yuki dan naik kemotor.

.

.

Kitazuna Hospital

Nama itulah yang terpampang didepan gedung bercat putih itu. Wajah cemas kedua orang itu menghiasi koridor rumah sakit. Didepan ruang ICU merekan menunggu ketidak pastian. Sampai seseorang berjas putih keluar dari ruang tersebut.

"Kalian keluarganya?" tanya lelaki berjas putih tersebut.

"Bukan kami temannya. Keluarganya sudah tak ada," ucap Riku sopan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Dok?" tanya Riku dengan hati cemas tak karuan kepada sang dokter.

"Dia masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri., namun kondisinya stabil," ucap sang Dokter.

"Lalu.. berapa lama lagi dia akan sadar?" tanya Riku penuh harap.

"Kami tak tahu itu, dan Youichi kau jangan terlalu berlebihan padanya! Awas kau!" ucap sang Dokter sambil menatap Hiruma tajam.

"Aku tau., dasar kakek sialan!" ucap Hiruma.

Riku diam.., diam.., diam.., diam.., dan..

"APA? KAKEK?"teriak Riku kaget tak kepalang.

"CK!" ucap kedua orang itu.

"Jadi., dia kakekmu Hiruma-San?" tanya Riku masih kaget.

"Iya! Napa bocah sialan?" tanya Hiruma kesal.

"Tidak papa!" jawab Riku cepat.

.

.

2 hari., 4 hari., 8 hari., 1 minggu., sudah 2 minggu Yuki tak sadarkan diri. Anggota DDB tidak ada yang mengetahui dimana Yuki dirawat kecuali Hiruma,Riku,Mamori,Sena dan Suzuna. Riku setiap hari datang dan menemani Yuki sambil bercerita. Riku selalu menggenggam tangan Yuki walau ia tau kalau.., Yuki tak akan bangun dengan hal itu saja. Sena dan Suzuna merasa sedih melihat Riku yang tetap berjuang membangunkan Yuki yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Terkadang Sena,Suzuna, dan Mamori melihat Riku menangis. Kini mereka tahu.. betapa pentingnya arti Yuki didalam hidup Riku. Setiap hari Riku membawa bunga untuk Yuki. Walau ia tahu kalau.., itu percuma.

"Yuki ini bunga orchid untukmu, aku tak tahu kau suka bunga apa jadi tiap hari kubawakan beda-beda. Oh ya kau tahu? Tadi ada anak membeli bunga untuk temannya yang sedang sakit loh! Aku rasa dia mirip denganku., hahahaha. Lalu hari ini aku bawa lagu kesukaanku.., kuharap kau suka!. Ini lagu dari Super Junior judulnya .., lalu hari ini enaknya aku cerita apa ya?" ucap Riku panjang lebar walau ia tahu tak akan ada jawaban.

"Nah., Yuki, maafkan aku tak bisa menjagamu," ucap Riku sambil mencium dahi Yuki.

"Aku ke toilet bentar ya Yuki!" ucap Riku sambil berlari keluar kamar rawat itu.

Sementara itu Sena dan Suzuna yang mekihat hal tadi langsung termenung..

"Sena.. Sena.." ucap Suzuna sambil menunduk.

"Apa Suzuna," ucap Sena sambil menyandarkan kepalanya kedinding.

"Kapan Yuki bangun?" tanya Suzuna.

Tak terasa air mata Sena dan Suzuna jatuh. Sena menggenggam tangan Suzuna.

"Aku tak tahu Suzuna.., kita hanya bisa menunggu," ucap Sena dengan berderai air mata.

"Kuharap secepatnya.,.," ucap Suzuna sambil menangis dipelukan Sena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**. **

**BERSAMBUNG LAGI~~~**

RUANG AUTHOR:

Author : Akhirnya TBC juga..,

Riku : apaan nih., TBC mulu.

Author : Berisik!

Yuki : Sakit-sakitan mulu..

Author : Berisik!

Suzuna : JELEK!

Author : BERISIK!

Hiruma : GA BERGUNA!

AUTHOR : BERISIK!

Sena : Karya mu ba—

AUTHOR : BERI-! Eh? Karyaku bagus yah?  
>Sena : Iya.,<p>

Author : MAKACIH~~

Mamori : YAK! SEKIAN DULU~ JAANEEE

***tak saya edit mohon maaf ada kesalahan.**


	4. 4 day again

**Sorry~ Author bejad ini.., lama ga update.. entar bakalan ga update 3 minggu loh~! GARA2 ADA KEGIATAN OSIS! Ada ulangan pula.., *derita nak sekolah* yaaaa~! Budayakan 3 R~! Read - Review - Recycle.. (YANG TERAKHIR ABAIKAN AJA!). terus maaf kalo HIRUMAnya OOC banget! HWAHAHAHAHA!~ **

**okeeh ini dia ceritanya!**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

"Riku.. kau dari mana?" tanya Sena yang pura-pura tak tahu kalau Riku dari toilet.

"Dari toilet., kenapa kau disini?" tanya Riku sambil tersenyum.

"Eh., Aku.. dan Suzuna mau menjenguk Yuki.." ucap Sena sambil menunjuk kekamar Yuki.

"Oh., begitu.. kalau gitu aku beli makanan dulu ya," ucap Riku sambil tersenyum kembali.

"Ba.. Baiklah.."ucap Sena terbata-bata.

Riku sudah menaiki lift dan turun kebawah. Saat pintu lift tertutup.. Suzuna berteriak dari kamar Yuki.

"SENA! SENA!" teriak Suzuna.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sena yang buru-buru masuk ke kamar Yuki.

"Yuki sudah sa..."

"Sena... Su..zuna.." ucap Yuki lirih.

"Yuki-San.. kau akhirnya sadar!" teriak Sena.

Sena langsung menelepon Riku untuk memberitahu kabar gembira itu.

.

"_Halo., Moshi-mo—_"

"RIKU! YUKI! YUKI SUDAH SADAR!"

"_Apa? SUNGGUH? Aku kesana sekarang!_"

"Ok!"

"Tut.., Tut.."

.

Telepon berakhir. Sena tersenyum puas.., namun tidak dengan Yuki. Yuki berderai air mata.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Suzuna.

"Semua.. semua sudah berak—"

"BRAK!" suara pintu terbuka (lebih tepatnya dibanting). Terlihat dua orang pria bersimbah keringat dengan nafas terengah-engah. Yang satu berambut putih.. dan yang satu berambut kuning. Yuki tersenyum memandang mereka berdua. Kedua pria itu bernafas lega.

"Yuki.. kau ini.. bikin khawatir saja," ucap Riku sambil berjalan kearah Yuki.

"Maaf," ucap Yuki sambil tersenyum kecil.

Hiruma hanya diam dan menunduk. Yuki tersenyum pahit melihat tingkah Hiruma.

"Maaf., Yuki," ucap Hiruma duduk disofa.

"Tak papa, ini takdir," ucap Yuki sambil menutup kedua amtanya.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Suzuna.

"Seluruh tubuhku.. mati rasa..." ucap Yuki pelan.

"A.. APA?" teriak Riku, Suzuna, Sena.

"Kee.. keenapa?" tanya Riku kaget.

"Itu karena.., efek obat yang diberikan Kakek Hiruma padaku," ucap Yuki pelan.

"Hiruma.." ucap Sena sambil menatap Hiruma.

"Diem bocah! Khukhukhukhu KALIA—"

"Youichi! Kau ini kemana sa—"

"Hai.., Kakek..."

"..."

"Kek?"

"YUKI-CHAN~! KAU SUDAH SADAR? SYUKURLAH!" teriak Kakek Hiruma sambil memeluk Yuki dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Riku, Sena, dan Suzuna CENGO (baca: Melongo). Mereka terdiam melihat tingkah seorang kakek-kakek berwajah sangar memeluk Yuki. Yuki yang dipeluk kakek itupun diam dan tersenyum. Hiruma hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Yuki-Chan.., Jangan memaksakan dirimu.. maaf karena aku tak bisa—"

"Aku sudah tau sampai mana aku bisa bertahan., kuharap akan ada mukjizat kek," ucap Yuki sambil melepaskan pelukan Kakek Hiruma.

"Kau memang anak yang tabah. Tak percuma Hiruma membawamu kesini..," ucap Kakek Hiruma.

"Iya., terimakasih," ucap Yuki lirih.

"Yuki.. apa kau lapar?" tanya Riku.

"Hem., mungkin..." ucap Yuki sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu.., aku beli—"

"Jangan Rikkun! Biar aku dan Sena saja yang membelikan Yuki makanan.., Ayo Sena!" ucap Suzuna sambil menarik tangan Sena keluar dari kamar Yuki.

"Nah., Yuki-Chan.. kau sudah bisa dirawat dirumah.. aku yakin dirumahmu pasti menyediakan alat yang lebih lengkap," ucap Kakek Hiruma sambil mengelus-elus rambut Yuki dan berjalan keluar.

"Iya., terimakasih," ucap Yuki dengan senyum manisnya.

"Youichi., kau ikut denganku," ucap Kakek Hiruma sambil keluar kamar Yuki diikuti langkah Hiruma.

"Tunggu aku bocah sakit-sakitan!" ucap Hiruma .

"BLAM!" suara pintu tertutup. Kini hanya ada Riku dan Yuki didalam kamar rumah sakit itu. Yuki memandang ke luar jendela. Pohon-pohon keringlah yang menghiasi luar jendela. Riku yang melihat arah mata Yuki langsung membuka jendela. Yuki kaget dengan tingkah laku Riku. Riku hanya tersenyum pada Yuki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yuki heran.

"Membukakan jendela untukmu.," jawab Riku polos.

"Tak perlu.., tak ada gunanya Riku-Kun," ucap Yuki sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Ada., ini berguna! Kau harus menghirup udara segar agar dapat kembali sehat! Dan juga.. kau dapat melihat banyak makhluk hidup bersama dirimu," ucap Riku dengan senyum polosnya.

"Eh., Arigatou Riku-Kun," ucap Yuki sambil menatap Riku.

"Yuki.. aku minta maaf tidak dapat menjagamu," ucap Riku. Riku memegangi tangan Yuki. Tangan Riku bergetar.

"Tak masalah, hal ini sudah biasa kok!" ucap Yuki dengan nada ramahnya.

"Ta.. tapi,"

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku., dengan itu saja sudah cukup Riku-Kun," ucap Yuki pelan.

"BLUSH!" wajah Riku memerah. Riku langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Yuki yang melihat wajah Riku langsung tertawa.

"Hahaha! Tak kusangka.., seorang pemain America Football dapat berwajah semerah itu! Hahahaha,"tawa Yuki.

"Oi.., oi! Ini juga gara-gara kata-katamu!" protes Riku.

"Hahahaha.. kau ini ternyata pemalu ya! Hahaha," tawa Yuki sambil meledek Riku.

"URUSAI! Aku bukan pemalu!" ucap Riku kesal.

"Ow., sekarang si pemalu jadi si pemarah deh~ takut~~" ucap Yuki setengah meledek.

"Kau ini ternyata ngeselin!" ucap Riku sambil melempar sapu tangan pada Yuki.

"Dan.. ternyata kau ini pemarah! Hahaha," ucap Yuki sambil melempar bantal.

"BUAK!" bantal itu tepat mengenai wajah tampan Riku.

"Kau!" geram Riku.

"RASAKAN! JURUS JITU! KAMEHA MEHA 2!" ucap Riku sambil melempar bantal yang tadi dilempar Yuki.

"Hahaha apa-apaan itu Kameha meha 2? Hahaha," tawa Yuki sambil menangkap bantal yang dilempar Riku.

"Ukh! Kalau gitu.. rasakan ini..., JURUS JITU RIKU ATTACK!" ucap Riku sambil melempar bantal sofa.

"Huwaa! Tidak aku diserang!" ucap Yuki meniru suara orang yang ketakutan.

"BUAK!" na'as.. wajah Yuki terkena bantal sofa. Riku yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum puas.

"YES! Riku Attack ku berhasil!" teriak Riku puas.

"Huuh! Dasar ngeselin! Rasakan ini!" ucap Yuki sambil melempar bantal sofa itu namun Riku berhasil menghindar.

"KRUYUUUK!" STOP itu bukan suara ayam. Yap, itu suara perut Yuki dan Riku yang sepertinya meminta untuk diisi. Riku dan Yuki yang mendengar suara perut mereka langsung tertawa.

"HAHAHA! Kau dengar tadi? Suara perutmu kencang sekali!" ejek Riku.

"Hahaha., bukankah itu suara perutmu? Hahaha," ejek Yuki.

"EHEM! Makanan datang~" ucap Suzuna yang baru saja datang.

"Kau tepat waktu Suzuna," ucap Riku sambil menyambar makanan ditangan Suzuna.

"Hey., kau tak bisa lebih sopan?" tanya Suzuna sambil bekacak pinggang.

"Sorry Lady., i not speak Japanese~" ucap Riku mengeles.

"Hey., RIKU!" teriak Suzuna kesal.

"Hahaha sudahlah Suzuna, Riku memang suka begitu.." ucap Sena dengan tawa khasnya.

"Baiklah.., ini untukmu Yuki!" ucap Suzuna sambil memberikan makanan kepada Yuki.

"Arigatou," ucap Yuki senang.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu tertawa lepas..," ucap Sena yang tadi melihat Riku dan Yuki tertawa.

"Ah., ya.. karena aku jarang bersama dengan orang-orang jadi.. aku jarang tertawa," ucap Yuki sambil membuka burgernya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Riku yang dengan lahap memakan makanannya.

"Ah., ayolah.. aku selalu hidup dengan peralatan rumah sakit, seperti obat.. jarum suntik.. dan lain-lain. Mana bisa kau tertawa dengan riang kepada obat-obatan? Bisa-bisa aku dikira gila lagi," ucap Yuki sambil memakan burgernya.

"Wow., tapi kau bisa tertawa bersama Hirumakan?" tanya Suzuna sambil mengeluarkan antena dikepalanya.

"Hiruma selalu memantauku dengan tatapan SETANnya., mana bisa aku tertawa dengannya," jawab Yuki.

"Hahaha belum pernah aku melihat Hiruma tertawa," ucap Riku.

"Kau mau cari mati rupanya BOCAH UBANAN?" ucap seseorang dengan seringai setannya.

"HIYA! Hi.. Hiruma...-San.." ucap Sena kaget tak kepalang.

"Huh., dasar Bocah-bocah SIALAN! Beraninya kalian mengata-katai diriku! YAA-HHHAAAAAAAA!" ucap Hiruma sambil membuka buku kesayangannya yang berisi segudang rahasia semua makhluk.

"HIIY! Ampun! Hiruma!" ucap Riku sambil buru-buru bersujud dihadapan Hiruma.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar Bocah Sialan! HEY, bocah sakit-sakitan! Jaga dirimu., aku mau pulang," ucap Hiruma sambil mengambil tas yang tadi ia baawa dan melangkah keluar .

"Hiruma., kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini?" tanya Yuki sebelum Hiruma keluar.

"Besok., akan kujemput Bocah Sakit-sakitan!" jawab Hiruma dan langsung membuka pintu lalu berjalan keluar.

"Baiklah Hiruma," ucap Yuki pasrah.

Kini Hiruma sudah pergi. Sena, Suzuna, dan Riku bernafas lega.

"Kenapa wajahmu muram?" tanya Suzuna sambil menatap Yuki.

"Tak papa.," jawab Yuki sambil tersenyum.

Riku yang melihat senyum Yuki tahu.. kalau Yuki hanya tersenyum palsu.

"Bohong itu engga baik loh!" ucap Riku.

"Hei., Kau maunya jawaban apa sih?" tanya Yuki setengah sewot.

"Hanya ingin jawaban jujur," ucap Riku polos.

"Maksud?" tanya Yuki.

"Senyummu itu senyum palsu! Lagi pula aku tak suka orang yang tak jujur," ucap Riku santai.

Yuki terdiam... lalu..

"Ukh., BAIK! Aku akan menjadi orang jujur! Kalau kau menantangku!" ucap Yuki sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke Riku.

"Ok., apakah kau bisa?" ejek Riku.

"Dan apakah kau bisa menjadi sesosok pangeran?" ejek Yuki tak mau kalah.

"Oh~ jadi ada yang saling tantang menantang nih?" ucap Suzuna sedikit mengejek.

"URUSAI!" ucap Yuki dan Riku bersamaan.

"Sena sepertinya seru ya?" ucap Suzuna sambil menatap Sena.

"Iya Suzuna., tak kusangka akan jadi seperti ini.." ucap Sena sambil tersenyum hingga membuat wajah Suzuna memerah.

"Huh! Baiklah aku akan jadi orang jujur! Dan kau.. haru jadi.,"

"Jadi apa?" tantang Riku.

"Hem.. jadi orang yang tak mengenalku bagaimana?" tantang Yuki sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Hei! Mana bisa kitakan pa—" ucapan Riku terhenti. Wajahnya memerah melihat dua orang berwajah polos sedang menatapnya. Suzuna dan Sena sedang menatap Riku.

"Pa.., jangan-jangan kalian PACARAN?" ucap Suzuna kaget.

"Jadi kalian..," ucap Sena tak percaya.

"Tidak., kami tidak pacaran," ucap Yuki tenang.

"Hey! Itu berarti kau!" ucap Riku kesal.

"Aku tak ingin kau menyesal nantinya. Jadi, kita tak pacaran," ucap Yuki santai.

"Aku tak akan menyesal lagian aku sudah.." ucapan Riku terhenti sejenak sambil mlirik kearah Suzuna.

" 'Sudah ditolak Suzuna., dan tidak ingin ditolak kedua kalinya. Padahal wajahku tampan masa ada yang tega menolakku..' begitukan Riku?" ucap Yuki dengan nada mengejeknya.

"KAU! HUH! Dasar kurang ajar!" ucap Riku sambil berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

"Hahaha memang benar-benar menarik ya.," ucap Yuki yang melihat Riku keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau tak jadian saja dengan Riku?" tanya Sena.

"Aku tak ingin dia menyesal nantinya," jawab Yuki.

"Menyesal untuk apa?" tanya Sena lagi.

"Menyesal karena sudah pacaran denganku lah," ucap Yuki.

"Kurasa dia tidak akan menyesal," ucap Suzuna diikuti oleh anggukan Sena.

"Hahahaha tapi kurasa dia akan menyesal," ucap Yuki sambil tertawa.

.

.

.

Yuki sudah dirawat dirumahnya. Kini ia tak perlu dirawat dirumah sakit lagi. Semenjak hari itu.. Riku tidak datang lagi untuk menemui Yuki. Yuki melarang semua orang datang kerumahnnya kecuali Hiruma. Lagi pula.. ini juga tantangan untuk Riku apakah bisa menjadi orang yang mengenali Yuki?.

Tak terasa sudah 1 bulan Yuki dirawat dirumah. Sena dan Suzuna hanya dapat berkomunikasi dengan Yuki lewat e-mail. Mereka meras khawatir tak dapat melihat Yuki secara langsung.

Sementara itu Yuki..

"Hiruma., bolehkah aku melakukannya?"

"Terserah kau bocah sialan! Aku tak tanggung kalau terjadi sesuatu!"

"Baiklah., ini semua memang dari awal adalah masalahku jadi kau tak perlu menanggungnya,"

"CK!"

"Aku pergi dulu Hiruma,"

Hiruma mengepal kedua tangannya dan memukul tembok rumah Yuki. Perasaan kesalnya tak dapat terbendung.

.

.

"Sena! SEMANGAT!" teriak Suzuna yang sedang menyemangati team Deimon Devil Bats.

"Huh., Cuma SENA doang," protes Monta yang sedang berlari.

"Hahaha.." tawa Sena yang berlari disamping Monta.

"Aku mendengarmu MONTA!" ucap Suzuna sambil mengeluarkan tatapan glarenya.

"Hiiy!" ucap Monta ngeri sambil mempercepat larinya.

"Hahaha," tawa Riku dan Mamori.

"Apa?" tanya Suzuna kesal sambil melihat Riku dan Mamori yang sedang duduk sebelahnya sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha dasar Suzuna! Kasian Mon—" ucapan Riku terhenti. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat seorang gadis berseragam SMA Deimon. Gadis itu tersenyum lemah sambil berjalan kearahnya.

"Tap.. Tap..." suara langkah kaki gadis itu terdengar jelas.

Seluruh anggota DDB yang tadinya berlari menghentikan larinya melihat sesosok gadis berjalan kearah mereka. Mata mereka terbalak ketika mengetahui siapa gadis itu. Dengan cara jalan yang tak stabil.. dan dengan nafas terengah-engah gadis itu berusaha mendekat. Sampai akhirnya.., gadis itu roboh..

"YUKI!" teriak Riku panik dan segera berlari kearah gadis yang hampir jatuh itu.

"GREEP!" dipeluknya Yuki yang hendak terjatuh. Kini Yuki aman dipelukan Riku. Mata Yuki yang tadi tertutup.. pelan-pelan terbuka.

"Ri.. Ku...?" ucap Yuki lemah.

"Aku ada disini Yuki," ucap Riku sambil tersenyum.

"YUKI-SAN!" teriak Sena sambil berlari kearah Riku dan Yuki.

"Se... Na..." ucap Yuki lemah.

"Kau tak papa?" tanya Sena khawatir diikuti oleh Suzuna yang menyusulnya.

"Nee.. aku tak papa..." ucap Yuki sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau disini Yuki?" tanya Suzuna sambil memegangi tangan Yuki.

"Karena aku harus menjawab tantangan seseorang untuk menjadi orang jujur," ucap Yuki sambil menatap Riku.

Wajah Riku berubah menjadi kaget.

"Kau tak perlu menepati janjimu!" ucap Riku sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau mau aku mati.. Riku.. ini terlalu erat.." ucap Yuki yang tak bisa bernafas.

"Ma.. maaf," ucap Riku sambil melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Jadi.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Musashi.

"Akan kuceritakan.. semuanya," ucap Yuki sambil berusaha berdiri.

.

. *SKIP SKIP~*

.

Setelah Yuki menceritakan semuanya, anggota DDB terdiam. Yuki mengakhiri kisahnya dengan senyuman khasnya. Senyum palsu. Monta yang mendengar cerita Yuki dan melihat senyum Yuki langsung memukul tembok dan pergi keluar ruang klub. Yuki hanya menunduk pasrah. Riku yang dari tadi disebalah Yuki hanya dapat memegangi pundak Yuki yang sedang terduduk lemas. Riku yang sedang berdiri melihat mata Yukimitsu sudah berkaca-kaca. Begitu pula dengan 3 bersaudara. Musashi menatap Yuki. Yuki membalas tatapan Musashi dengan gelengan kepala.

"Aku sudah lega karena kalian mau mendengar ceritaku.. terimakasih," ucap Yuki sambil tersenyum lemah.

Yuki berdiri dan keluar dari ruang klub. Ia terhenti saat hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar pintu. Dengan tubuh bergetar dapat dilihat ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berbalik menghadap semua anggota DDB.

"Mulai hari ini saya Satsuki Yuki mengundurkan diri dari Tim Deimon Devil Bats. Terimakasih atas bantuannya!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dengan air mata mengalir dikedua pipinya.

Yuki langsung berlari keluar ruang klub. Riku yang melihat Yuki langsung mengejarnya. Kurita diam dan menangis tak henti-henti. Semua anggota DDB diam membatu. Mamori diam tak percaya. Suzuna hanya menangis dipelukan Sena. Walaupun.., Sena juga ikut menangis.

.

.

.

"YUKI!" teriak Riku.

Yuki tak bergeming dan tetap berlari.

"YUKI!" teriak Riku sambil mempercepat larinya. Lalu memegang tangan Yuki dan menghentikan Yuki.

"Lepaskan Riku.." ucap Yuki lemah.

"Kau.. kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" teriak Riku sambil mempererat pegangan tangannya.

"..." Yuki diam dan menunduk.

"Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk sehat!" teriak Riku lagi.

"APA MAKSUDMU? AKU.. AKU... aku.. sudah cukup bersabar.." ucap Yuki sambil menangis.

"Apa.. maksudmu?" tanya Riku sambil memegangi kedua pundak Yuki.

"Aku.. kemungkinan aku sembuh.." ucap Yuki sambil menatap mata Riku. Yah, tatapan yang begitu tulus hingga Yukipun tak tega menyakitinya.

"Aku masih bisa sembuh..." ucap Yuki sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi.. tadi kau..."

"Aku hanya tak sabar menunggu untuk kembali sehat.. aku sudah capek.." ucap Yuki sambil memeluk Riku.

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya tak bisa.. menanggung beban ini terlalu lama.." ucap Yuki sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Yuki.." ucap Riku lirih.

"Ah_.. YUKI_!" ucap Yuki sambil melihat salju yang turun.

"Indahnya.." ucap Riku.

"Putih bersih.., seperti rambutmu ya!" ucap Yuki sambil menyamakan warna salju dan rambut Riku.

"Indah.., cantik... dia memang kembaranmu Yuki," ucap Riku sambil menyamakan salju dan Yuki.

"Hahahaha mungkin karena namaku artinya Salju? Hahaha," ucap Yuki dengan tawa khasnya.

"Ehm.. Yuki.. ma.. maukah.. kau pergi... ke.. ketaman bermain... bersamaku?" ucap Riku gugup sambil menyodorkan tiket taman hiburan.

Yuki terdiam memandangi tangan Riku yang menyodorkan sebuah tiket. Lalu Yuki tersenyum.

"Aku sudah memutuskan.. baiklah aku mau," ucap Yuki sambil mengambil tiket itu dari tangan Riku.

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu... kutunggu 4 hari lagi! Akan ku jemput di—"

"No.. No.. aku tak ingin kau menjeputku. Lebih baik kita bertemu ditaman hiburan ini saja langsung," ucap Yuki sambil menunjuk tiket taman hiburan.

"Baiklah.., 4 Hari lagi.." ucap Riku sambil berlari menjauh dari Yuki.

"4 hari lagi!" teriak Yuki.

"KUTUNGGU 4 HARI LAGI!" teriak Riku yang sudah berlari menjauh.

"Ya.. 4 hari lagi kita berpisah,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MENGKO DITERUS KE~ **

**RUANG AUTHOR:**

Author : HAAAY! MAKASIH DAH REVIEW~ YANG BELUM REVIEW HARAP REVIEW!

Yuki : Maaf sudah mengizinkan author bego ini update.

Riku : Kalau Author ini ga update.., GUE GA ADA JOB LAGI DONG!

Suzuna : Dasar KISMIN!

Sena : Suzuna.. jangan Kasar..

Riku : EH? JANGAN SALAH! GUE PUNYA JOB BANYAK!

Yuki : Alah., JOB lo kan Cuma ini doang!

Riku : *megang piso*

Hiruma : Ada apa in—

*SEMUA KABUR KARENA LIAT HIRUMA~

**BYE-BYE READ REVIEW.**

***maaf ga di edit.**


	5. My pray

**HAI! Author ini update~ tapi chap ke 5 sedikit ceritanya.. jadi.. maaf kalau mengecewakan. BYE~!**

**.**

**.**

**RIKU POV**

.

.

1 hari lagi.

Yap! Itulah yang jadwal yang kupasang dikalender di kamarku. 1 hari lagi aku akan ke taman hiburan bersama Yuki. Yuki.. gadis cantik yang tengilnya naujubillah. Aku menatap buku catatanku.., catatan apa saja yang harus ku bawa.., dan catatan apa saja yang akan kulakukan.

"Krek!" suara pintu terbuka. Munculah seorang gadis mungil berambut putih dikucir dua dengan rambut panjang selutut.

"KAK! Makan!" ucap seorang gadis berumur 13 tahun.

"Iya..," ucapku mengiyakan.

"Kakak ini..., kalau mamah pulang dan melihat kamar kakak yang berantakan seperti ini.. bisa-bisa kakak dihukum gantung," ucap gadis itu lagi, dia adikku Kaitani Rena.

"Yaelah.., berantakan dikit doang," ucapku mengeluh.

"Hem.., DIKIT ya? Ini lantai kamar sampai ga keliatan dibilang BERANTAKAN DIKIT?" ucap Rena kesal sambil mengambil beberapa majalahku yang berserakan dilantai.

"EHH! JANGAN!" ucapku sambil merebut majalah yang mungkin sudah dibaca Rena.

"Cara menghadapi orang sakit? Untuk apa kakak membaca majalah seperti itu?" tanya Rena sambil menatapku bingung.

"Eh.., itu.. untuk..." ucapku bingung menjelaskan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Rena semakin curiga.

"Bukan buat apa-apa!" ucapku sambil melangkah keluar kamar.

"Kalau gituh aku boleh baja ya kak..," ucap Rena sambil mengambil mejalah yang tadi kurebut.

"JANGAN! Udah keluar sana! Kakak beres-beres dulu baru entar makan!" ucapku sambil mendorong adik kesayanganku itu keluar dari kamarku.

"BLAM!" pintu kamarpun kututup.

"Dasar kakak PELIT! Aku mau belanja dulu ke mini market! Jangan nitip apa-apa loh!" ucap Rena dengan nada kesal sambil melangkah menuruni anak tangga.

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

Rena berjalan keluar rumah. Sambil mengambil skate board Rena menghapal apa saja yang akan ia beli. Setelah keluar dari rumahnya.., Rena mulai menaiki skate board. Ia menaiki skate board berwarna hitam dengan tulisan SKATE BOARD KR berwarna putih. Dengan mengenakan jacket bertudung berwarna abu-abu.., dan tanktop berwarna hitam.. celana tentara selutut.. dan juga sepatu Nikenya ia berjalan melewati rumah demi Rena sampai di mini market. Sesampainya di mini market Rena langsung mengambil keranjang dan mengambil beberapa makanan dan perlengkapan lainnya. Setelah itu Rena langsung membayar di kasir.

Setelah keluar dari mini market Rena menerima SMS dari sahabatnya, Hiruma Kenou. Hiruma Kenou.., tak asing dengan nama HIRUMA? Ya.. sudah dapat ditebak itu adalah adik dari Hiruma Youichi sang kapten DDB.

'Rena., buku catatanmu terbawa. Aku ada dirumah sakit milik kakek bersama kakak,' itulah SMS yang dikirimKenou.

Rena langsung meluncur dengan skate boardnya. 'Huh.. padahal aku ada PR banyak.. jarak dari sini kerumah sakitnya Kenoukan jauh,' keluh Rena sambil menaiki skate board. Rena melewati jalan pintas.. dengan cara melewati gang-gang bahkan melewati rumah orang. Demi menempuh waktu sesingkat mungkin.. Rena menghalalkan segala cara. Saat sudah didepan rumah sakit..,

"AWAS!" ucap Rena yang menaiki skate board dengan kecepatan cahaya kepada seseorang yang sedang berdiri didepan rumah sakit sambil membawa beberapa kertas.

"BRUK!" akhirnya tabrakanpun tak terhindarkan. Rena menabrak orang itu. Kertas-kertas yang tadi dipegang oleh orang itu berhamburan kesana kemari. Barang belanjaan Rena terjatuh begitu pula Rena. Orang yang ditabrak Renapun terjatuh bahkan... sampai terkapar.

"Ah., Aduuh," ucap Rena kesakitan.

Orang yang ditabrak Rena hanya diam tertidur dengan wajah tertutup rambut.

"Kau tak papa?" tanya Rena sambil mendekati orang itu dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh orang itu.

Betapa terkejutnya Rena saat mengetahui kalau orang yang ditabraknya ada seorang gadis. Dari kepala gadis itu.. mengucur darah. Rena langsung tersentak dan meminta pertolonga.

"TOLONG!" teriak Rena.

Terlihat 3 orang lelaki sedang berlari kearahnya.. diantaranya ada Kenou.

"Hai bocah SIALAN! Kau apakan wanita sakit-sakitan ini?" teriak seorang lelaki tinggi berambut pirang.

"Ta.. tadi aku tak sengaja me.. menabraknya," ucap Rena katakutan melihat wajah setan lelaki itu.

"Kak Youichi.., sudahlah Rena juga pasti tak sengaja," ucap Kenou, lelaki berambut hitam seperti Aoi Maid-Sama dengan mengenakan kacamata.

"Kenou.., maaf.. aku benar-benar tak sengaja.." ucap Rena sambil mulai menitikan air mata.

"Kakek tua bangka bawa Yuki ke rumah sakit! CEPAT!" teriak Hiruma.

Kakek Hirumapun menyuruh para pegawainya membawa Yuki keruang UGD.

"Jadi Kenou.., dia temanmu?" ucap Hiruma dengan nada kesal.

"Iya..," ucap Kenou sambil melindungi Rena.

"Huh! Siapa nama bocah rambut putih ubanan itu? Mirip banget sama si Bocah Pendek cebol beranama.. Kaitani," ucap Hiruma sambil memerhatikan Rena.

"Maksudmu Kaitani Riku? Dia.. KAKAKku! Namaku Kaitani Rena," ucap Rena agak kesal.

"APA?" teriak Hiruma kaget.

"Kenapa?" ucap Rena.

"Jangan bilang tentang kejadian ini ke Kakak Begomu itu! Kalau ga kau akan mati!" ucap Hiruma sambil memegang pundak Rena.

"EH?"

"Sudah Rena., turuti saja.. kalau tidak kau beneran mati loh," saran Kenou.

"Baiklah.., tapi.. kalau aku boleh tau.. siapa nama orang yang kutabrak tadi?" tanya Rena sambil menatap Kenou.

"Namanya.. Satsuki Yuki,"

.

.

Riku menunggu adiknya yang tak pulang-pulang. Sebenarnya Riku tak begitu peduli dengan adiknya yang mau pergi kemana. Tapi.., karena Riku mau meminta saran tentang baju yang akan ia kenakan besok untuk pergi dengan Yuki. Jadi , ia menunggu adiknya itu. Setelah penantian yang CUKUP panjang, akhirnya Renapun pulang. Rena pulang dengan wajah lesu. Riku yang melihat wajah lesu Rena langsung menghampiri adiknya satu-satunya itu.

"Kenapa? Tumben pulang-pulang muka kusut," ejek Riku.

"Apaan sih! Cuma capek aja!" ucap Rena sambil membuang muka.

"Hem.. mencurigakan!" ucap Riku sambil menatap adiknya curiga.

"Sudah ah! Tumben nungguin gue pulang!" ucap Rena kesal.

"Wesh! Ngomongnya GUE ELU! Okeh.. gue pengen nanya saran ke elo.." ucap Riku.

"Saran apa KAK?" ucap Rena dengan menekankan kata KAK.

"Gituh dong! Jadi.., besok gue ada acara., enaknya pake baju apa?" tanya Riku dengan muka polos.

"Acara? Acara apa? Sama siapa? Kalau ga ada penjelasan yang detail mana mungkin bisa ngasih saran!" ucap Rena.

"Hem.., a.. acara..." ucap Riku dengan wajah merah.

"Acara apa?" tanya Rena sekali lagi.

"Untuk KENCAN!" ucap Riku dengan wajah yang sangat merah sambil membelakangi adiknya itu.

Wajah Rena yang tadinya kesal.. berubah menjadi merah juga. Tak menyangka kakaknya akan kencan dengan seseorang. Padahal selama ini jika Rena menanyakan tentang cewek pasti kakaknya tidak akan menjawab bahkan cuek. Terakhir., Rena mengetahui kakaknya ditolak oleh Suzuna. Sejak saat itu Rena tidak pernah menanyakan tentang percintaan kakakknya.

"Kencan dengan siapa kak?" tanya Rena.

"Dengan.. memang penting ya?" ucap Riku berusaha mengelak.

"IYALAH! Aku harus tau nama calon kakak iparku!" ucap Rena.

"Calon kakak ipar? Aku tak yakin kau bisa menerimanya sebagai kakak ipar," ucap Riku dengan wajah ragu.

"Enak aja! Pasti diterima asalkan kakak suka ma tuh cewek! Terus., nama pacar kakak siapa?" tanya Rena dengan wajah cengar-cengir.

"Hem... bukan .. bukan pacar.." ucap Riku sedih.

"Jadi.., apa?" tanya Rena penasaran.

"Aku sudah ditolak olehnya, dia bilang kalau aku pacaran dengan dia akan menyesal. Tapi... aku memang benar-benar menyukai dia!" ucap Riku optimis.

"Jadi.. siapa namanya?" tanya Rena.

"Satsuki Yuki," ucap Riku sambil tersenyum riang.

DEG! Jantung Rena berdetak kencang. _"Baiklah.., tapi.. kalau aku boleh tau.. siapa nama orang yang kutabrak tadi?" "Namanya.. Satsuki Yuki,". _Pembicaraannya dengan Kenou terbayang-bayang. Rena yang merasa tak yakin.. kembali bertanya pada kakaknya.

"Apakah dia cewek berambut cokelat tipis? Dan juga.. dia cukup tinggi?" tanya Rena.

"Iya., kau tau dari mana?" tanya Riku heran.

"Tidak.., hanya membaca raut wajahmu saja," ucap Rena sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ohw.., eh tentang ba—"

"Lebih baik kau memakai baju kesukaanmu saja! Jadilah dirimu sendiri..," ucap Rena sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Hoy hoy! Itu bukan saran!" ucap Riku kesal.

Didalam kamar.., Rena terduduk bersandar didepan pintu. Terngiang dikepalanya perkataan Hiruma..,

"_Jangan bilang pada Kakak sialanmu itu!_"

"_Memang kakak kenal dengan gadis bernama Satsuki itu?_"

"_Pokoknya kau jangan bilang! Bagi kakakmu yang bego itu.. mungkin Yuki adalah orang yang berharga,_"

"_Jadi.._"

"_Jangan bilang pada Riku., karena.. kalau kau bilang pada Riku.. bisa-bisa dia akan menyalahkan dirinya!_"

"_Ba..baiklah_"

Pembicaraan singkat itu..., kini dapat dimengerti oleh Rena. Yuki., orang yang disayangi oleh kakaknya telah ditabrak oleh dirinya. Kini entah bagaimana kondisinya.. tapi.. Rena hanya bisa berdoa. Semoga... Yuki baik-baik saja..

Semoga... kakaknya bisa bertemu Yuki..

Dan semoga.., Yuki dan Kakaknya dapat bertemu besok..,

Tuhan.. tolong.. tolong dengar... kumohon tolonglah..,

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengarkan doaku..

.

**TBC~...**

**HAI!~ Chap 5 pendek ya~! Ini sebenarnya... ya gituh deh pokoknya. Tungguin terus ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO RUANG AUTHOR**


	6. yuki:snow

**HAI! Aku datang dengan UPDATEtan! Nominasikan saya diIFA yaaaa~! Lalu.., terimakasih yang udah review!**

**Read please (RP)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RIKU POV**

Hari ini., hari ini aku akan pergi bertemu Yuki. Ya., sudah 2 jam aku memilih-milih baju. Rena tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Saat aku mendobrak kamarnya aku malah dilempar jam waker dan aku juga dihadiahi pukulan dengan pemukul baseball.

"RENA! Sakit tahu! Hei! Keluar! Hooii! Ni pintu udah gue dobrak! Cepet keluar bantuin gue!" teriakku sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Rena.

"HUUH! Kakak berisik ih! Entar ku tulis diblog loh kalau sang Ace dari Seibu mendobrak pintu kamar adiknya hanya untuk minta pendapat!" ancam Rena sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"RENA! Ayolah!" pintaku.

"IH! LU ganggu banget sih? Ga bisa liat adik lu yang manis itu tidur apa?" teriak Rena kesal.

"EH! Elu sebagai adik harusnya bantuin kakaknya!" ucapku.

"Gue sms mamah nih!" ancam Rena.

"SMS apa?" ejekku.

"Sms 'MAH RIKUNII-SAN NGEDOBRAK PINTU KAMARKU! TERUS DIA MAKSA-MAKSA AKU BUAT BANTUIN DIA! TAU BANTUIN APA AKU LAGI TIDUR DITERIAK-TERIAKIN!'" ucap Rena sambil mengambil Hpnya.

"SMS aja! Emang gue takut!" ucapku kesal.

"Gue sms lagi! 'MAH KAMAR RIKUNII-SAN BERANTAKAN! KAKAK JUGA GA MAU KERJA! AKU YANG DISURUH KERJA!'" ucap Rena kencang.

Aku yang berada didepan pintu kamar Rena langsung pucat pasi. Pertengkaran yang dibatasi dinding dan pintu itu terhenti sebentar.

"JANGAN DONG REN! Gini deh.., kakak kasih 500yen.. gimana mau ga?" tawarku.

"Emang kakak mau kemana sih?" tanya Rena.

"Yaelah.., kemarinkan kakak udah bilang mau pergi bareng YUKI!"

"Huh.., baiklah.. kau pilih dulu bajunya nanti baru aku nilai!" ucap Rena.

"Awas ya ampe ga keluar!" ancamku.

"Iya! Iya!" ucap Rena kesal.

Dan itulah pertengkaran yang sukses membuat mukaku merah karena jam waker. Setelah 2 jam akhirnya pilihanku jatuh pada kaos abu-abu dengan kemeja putih dan juga tak lupa celana jeans hitam. Aku memilih sepatu nike berwarna putih. Tak lupa kusisir rambutku walau akhirnya pasti berantakan. SIP! Sempurna. Aku bercermin dicermin kamarku. Sekarang aku bersyukur punya cermin dikamar (sebelumnya aku sangat menolak ada cermin dikamarku.., entar aku disangka banci lagi). Aku melangkahkan kaki ke kamar adikku terrese, Rena. Aku ketuk kamarnya dan.. apa yang kudapat? Keheningan . sudah kuduga dia pasti tidur! Dasar tengil!.

"RENA! RENA BANGU!" teriakku.

Hening.

"RENAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakku sekali lagi.

Hening.

"RENA JELEK KELU—"

"BERISIK! Sabar sebentar dong!" ucap Rena kesal sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Habisnya kau lama!" ucapku kesal.

"Huh! Jadi ini baju yang kau pilih?" tanya Rena.

"Iya!" ucapku bangga.

"Bagus., cocok denganmu.. kau jadi terlihat tampan kak," puji Rena sambil melihat dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Hehehe arigatou," ucapku senang.

"Lebih baik kau lihat ramalan cuaca/ kau lihat keluar rumah dan renungkan lagi pakaianmu!" ucap Rena sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

Hening.

"Hoi Rena maksudmu apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Udah., kerjain aja apa yang aku suruh!" ucap Rena.

Baiklah aku pasrah. Aku keluar rumah dan... BRRRRR! Dingin sekali! Kulihat koran dan kucari ramalan cuaca.. 'bersalju' itulah yang kudapatkan. Oh yeah! Jadi ini maksud RENA! Bajuku terlalu tipis untuk cuaca sedingin ini!. Aku kembali memasuki kamarku. Ayolah tinggal... TINGGAL 25 MENIT LAGI! Gawat! Untuk menentukan baju ini saja butuh waktu 2 jam! . aku langsung menyambar baju sweeterku yang berwarna putih dan kupakai jaket berwarna abu-abu. Celana dan sepatu tidak kuganti. Aku mengetuk kamar Rena berkali-kali hingga akhirnya ia keluar.

"Ada ap— waw! Keren., lumayan lah!" ucap Rena kagum.

Wajah kusutku berubah menjadi kelegaan.

"Jadi., hanya begini saja penampilanmu?" tanya Rena.

"Aku akan memakai syal berwarna abu-abu yang ada digantungan depan! Jadi.., oke kan?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Perfect," ucap Rena.

"Okeee! Aku pergi dulu adikku sayang!" ucapku sambil mencium kepala adikku itu.

Wajah Rena memerah. Rambutnya yang lurus terurai itu langsung pegangi. Ia yang hanya memakai kaos oblong dan celana pendek langsung masuk kekamar. Aku tertawa melihat ekspresinya. Tak kusangka bocah kaya dia punya pacar. Memang sih kudengar dia banyak yang suka disekolahnya.. tapi aku tak percaya. Liat saja tampangnya yang seperti iblish kecil itu. Aku langsung berlari mengambil syalku dan kembali berlari keluar rumah.

"Semoga tak terlambat," ucapku pelan. Jalanan masih bersih sepertinya salju belum turun. Aku terus berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya!.

**.**

**.**

**RENA POV**

Pagi-pagi buta kakakku sudah mendobrak pintu kamar? GILA! Dasar SINTING tuh bocah! Aku berharap ada orang yang waras dirumah ini. Dengan malas-malasan kutanggapi semua pertanyaan bodoh. Ia mengancam akan mendobrak lagi? Ku ancam saja akan kuadukan pada ibu!.

OKEEH! Aku pasrah sekarang! Sudah 30 menit kakak teriak-teriak demi sebuah pendapatku! Come on.., masa milih baju aja ga bisa? Emang mau kemana sih? Ketemu SBY? Enggakan?. Sungguh merepotkan!

...

"Emang kakak mau kemana sih?" tanyaku yang jujur saka aku kesal!.

"Yaelah.., kemarinkan kakak udah bilang mau pergi bareng _YUKI_!"

DEG! Aku terdiam.. YUKI? Satsuki Yuki? Baiklah., ini juga merupakan tanggung jawabku yang sudah menabrak Yuki. Sepertinya tak ada pilihan selain membantu kakakku yang bodoh ini.

"Huh.., baiklah.. kau pilih dulu bajunya nanti baru aku nilai!" ucapku pasrah.

"Awas ya ampe ga keluar!" ancam Riku.

"Iya! Iya!" ucapku kesal.

Udah dibantuin malah ngancem? Kurang nyolot apa coba?.

Beberapa JAM kemudian kakak mengetuk kamarku dan menanyakan pendapatku. Ku jawab saja.., kusuruh dia melihat ramalan cuaca. Akhirnya ia pergi dan mengganti pakaian lalu kembali padaku. Dan kubilang sempurna. Akhirnya kakaku yang bodoh itu pergi. Aku cuma dapat berdoa agar.., ia tak tertimpa musibah dan semoga Yuki baik-baik saja

.

.

**YUKI POV**

"Yuki! YUKI KAU SUDAH SADAR?" teriak seorang lelaki berambut hitam, Kenou.

"Kenou.." ucapku lirih.

"Oh sudah sadar rupanya," ucap Hiruma yang berada disampingku.

"Baka.. kau disampingku masa tak tahu," ucapku sambil berusaha bangkit dari tidur.

"Haah., aku mengasihani kau sekarang," ucap Hiruma sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Bisa kasihan juga toh?" ejekku.

"Kau ini!" geram Hiruma.

"Sudah., sudah.. sekarang yang penting Yukinee-chan sudah tak papa," ucap Kenou sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou.. Kenou-kun, sekarang jam berapa? Tanggal berapa?" tanyaku.

"Sekarang jam 11.45 hari sabtu tanggal 24 Desember kenapa?" tanya Kenou.

MAMPUS! Hari ini aku janjian sama Rikukan? Kalau aku tak datang bisa-bisa.. dia meneror hidupku. Aku langsung mengeluarkan isi saku jaketku dan.. ada. Tiket taman hiburan tempat aku janjian dengan Riku. Hiruma yang melihatku memegang tiket taman hiburan langsung menghela nafas.

"Pergi buruan., bocah sakit-sakitan jangan paksakan dirimu tolol! Kalau kau buat bocah ubanan itu menunggu., ga baik bego!" ucap Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari kantong Kenou.

"AH! Youichinii-san? Itukan kunci sepedaku!" ucap Kenou bingung.

Hiruma melepar kunci itu kearahku. Aku menangkapnya dengan sangat baik.

"Pergilah," ucap Hiruma.

Aku tersenyum dan.. "Baiklah., Arigatou," ucapku.

"Sepedaku yang warna biru. Sepeda kumbang kok!" ucap Kenou sambil tersenyum.

"Makasih Kenou," ucapku sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"Aku pergi dulu," ucapku.

Aku berlari keluar rumah sakit dan aku langsung menerjang semua orang-orang dirumah sakit itu. Aku langsung berlari menuju ke tempat parkir sepeda. Kulihat ya.. tempat sepeda Kenou dibuat khusus jadi aku gampang membedakannya. Aku langsung mengambil sepedanya dan.., langsung meluncur!.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Sudah 1jam 15 menit Riku menunggu Yuki. Berbagai pikiran sempat bahkan masih hinggap diotak Riku. Sedikit demi sedikit.. harapan Riku mulai pupus. Jam menunjukan pukul 12.00. Riku menunggu Yuki didepan loket. Banyak pasangan yang datang kesitu. Hal itu membuat Riku semakin iri dan geram. Banyak gadis-gadis yang datang menghampirinya dan mengajaknya masuk bersama. Namun, Riku menolak. Sudah hampir 6 kali ia digoda.

"Yuki., kau dimana.. cepatlah!" ucap Riku pelan.

Dan..., yap! Sepertinya Author mengabulkan doamu Riku! Dari kejauhan nampak seorang gadis (bagi Riku, bagi orang lain.. masih samar-samar) yang sedang berlari menuju arah Riku. Gadis itu berambut cokelat dengan sepatu hitam, celana panjang putih, dan baju putih. Gadis itu memakai jaket berwarna abu-abu. Serasi dengan Riku. Lari gadis itu makin melambat.

"Yuki!" teriak Riku sambil menghampiri gadis itu, Yuki.

Riku berlari menuju Yuki. Ia menghampiri Yuki yang nampak lelah.

"Ma.. af.. aku.. te...lat..." ucap Yuki pelan dan lirih.

Riku yang melihat Yuki langsung memegangi pipi Yuki.

"Tak masalah.., Daijoubu," ucap Riku.

Yuki hampir terjatuh namun Riku menopang tubuh Yuki sehingga Yuki terjatuh kepelukan Riku. Secara tubuh., memang Yuki lebih tinggi dari Riku. Namun secara fisik., sepertinya Riku lebih kuat dari Yuki. Mereka berdua kini menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung taman hiburan.

"Biar kugendong Yuki.," ucap Riku.

"Ta.. tapi aku be..berat.." ucap Yuki panik.

"Tak masalah ayo," ucap Riku sambil menggendong Yuki dipunggungnya.

Yuki hanya dapat menurut. Hangat., itulah yang dirasakan Yuki. Riku dan Yuki kini sudah berada didalam taman Hiburan. Ramai., kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan taman hiburan itu. Riku yang masih menggendong Yuki melirik kearah Yuki. Wajah Yuki nampak begitu sumringah. Matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun. Hal itu membuat Riku kaget pastinya.

"Kenapa Yuki?" tanya Riku.

"Tidak! Aku belum pernah ke taman hiburan sebelumnya.," ucap Yuki.

"BELUM PERNAH?" ucap Riku kaget.

"Iya! Aku hanya lihat dari brosur,tv, ataupun cerita Suzuna dan Kenou.. aku belum pernah melihatnya langsung," ucap Yuki.

Riku tersenyum.. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita mulai main?" tanya Riku.

"Iya!" ucap Yuki senang.

Riku mempererat gendongannya.. namun sepertinya ia mendapat sebuah

"Yuki., turun dulu," ucap RIku

"Eh? Aku berat ya? Ma—"

"Bukan., ini .. pakai syalku ya!" ucap Riku sambil memakaikan syal abu-abunya dileher Yuki.

"Aduduh.,, wajahmu sampai memerah dan dingin begini loh!" ucap Riku.

Riku memperhatikan baju yang dikenakan Yuki. Baju berbahan tipis. Melihat hal itu.., wajar kalau Yuki merasa kedinginan.

"Pakai jaketku juga nih!" ucap Riku.

"Ta.. tapi.."

"Pake!" ucap Riku.

"Baiklah," ucap Yuki pasrah.

"Nah.., ayo naik lagi tuan putri!" ucap Riku sambil kembali menggendong Yuki.

"Hiya! Hei! Sudah kubilang tak us—"

"Tuan putri., maukah kau memeluk leherku agar kau tidak terjatuh?" pinta Riku.

Yuki terdiam sejenak., lalu ia melingkarkan tangannya dileher Riku. Kepalanya ia benamkan dipundak kanan Riku. Wajah Riku memerah. Senang., itulah perasaan Riku sekarang.

"Mau naik apa Yuki?" tanya Riku.

"Aku., terserah saja," ucap Yuki.

"Bagaimana kalau naik rollerhell? Itu loh kereta yang naik keatas terus kebawah lagi! Rollerchoster!" tantang Riku.

"Kau mau sakitku kambuh lagi?" ucap Yuki kesal.

"Hahahaha ma— ukh! YUKI! JA.. JANGAN! Ce..CEKIK a..A..AKU!" ucap Riku yang lehernya dicekik Yuki.

"Rasain!" ucap Yuki puas.

Riku yang tak mau kalah ia berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya dengan Yuki yang ia gendong dipunggung.

"HIYAA! RIKU! RIKU BERHENTI!" teriak Yuki.

"Bagaimana servis plushnya?" tanya Riku sambil menyeringai.

"Kau bikin aku jantungan!" ucap Yuki kesal.

"Hahaha., bagaimana kalau kita ke istana boneka?" ucap Riku.

"Boleh saja," jawab Yuki sambil memeluk leher Riku dengan normal lagi.

.

.

Mereka mencoba-coba semua wahana yang TIDAK BERBAHAYA BAGI ORANG LEMAH DAN SAKIT-SAKITAN. Mulai dari rumah boneka, rumah miring, kuda-kudaan ga jelas, pokoknya kalian bayangkan ancol dan bayangkan permainan yang tidak berbahaya. Yang terakhir sudah pasti bianglala (ini dia yang biasanya ditunggu-tunggu). Mereka menaiki bianglala.

"Indah.," ucap Yuki pelan memandang keluar jendela bianglala.

"Sudah pasti," ucap Riku.

"Tak terasa sudah so— hei lihat itu salju!" ucap Yuki.

"Itu YUKI..," ucap Riku lagi. (bahasa jepang salju : Yuki)

"Itu aku..," ucap Yuki dengan tatapan sendu.

"Maksudmu? Karena nama kalian sama?" tanya Riku.

"Salju itu muncul sesekali., saat udara mulai menghangat ia akan mencair dan menghilang. Salju.., saat ia muncul ada yang senang ada yang tidak. Saat ia turun., banyak orang berdiam diri dirumah dan hanya memandangi dari dalam rumah., itu seperti aku," ucap Yuki.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Riku lagi.

"Ada yang senang dengan kehadiranku., tapi.. ada juga yang sedih dengan kehadiranku.. banyak orang yang tau penderitaanku., tapi mereka hanya melihatku tanpa bertindak.., mereka hanya diam dan berpikir aku baik-baik saja," ucap Yuki lagi.

"Lalu.., salju yang mencair itu apa maksudnya?"

"Saat aku bersamamu terasa hangat Riku., namun.. aku adalah salju.. jika aku merasakan hangat aku akan mencair dan menghilang," ucap Yuki sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Tak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi," ucap Riku sambil memegangi pipi Yuki.

"Aku berjanji akan menyelamatkanmu dan mencintaimu!" ucap Riku lagi.

Air mata Yuki mengalir. Kini bukan darah yang mengalir dari kedua matanya., tapi air mata bening seindah kristallah yang keluar. Riku mengacak-ngacak rambuat Yuki dan menghampus airmata indah itu. Yukipun berusaha menghentikan tangisannya itu.

.

.

Mereka turun dari bianglala. Kini Yuki sudah tidak digendong Riku lagi. Yuki bilang ia sudah kuat berjalan kaki sendiri. Yuki juga mengembalikan jaket dan syal Riku. Awalnya Riku menolak namun akhirnya ia terpaksa memakai jaketnya lagi sedangkan syalnya tetap dipakai oleh Yuki. Riku menggenggam tangan Yuki. Mereka berjalan sambil bergenggaman tangan. Riku menatap wajah Yuki. Cantik., itulah yang dipikirkan mungkin semua pria terhadap Yuki. Baik., hatinya benar-benar baik dan tulus. Tengil., nyolotnya selangit.. ngocolnya beuh.. naujubillah. Pintar., pintar baik dalam berbohong, berbicara, pelajaran, ataupun olahraga. Suci.., dalam arti... hatinya bersih dan.. benar-benar sabar. Itulah Yuki.., dimata Riku.

Mereka berjalan keluar taman hiburan. Kini Riku sedang mengantarkan Yuki pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Tadi Kenou mengesms Yuki dan berkata kalau ia sudah mengambil sepedanya dengan kunci cadangan. Jadi terpaksa Yuki pulang jalan kaki. Pulang.., pulang ke rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat. Salju sudah mulai menumpuk. Jalanan sudah dipenuhi salju. Sepanjang perjalan Riku tetap menggenggam tangan Yuki. Begitu pula Yuki. Riku merasa dirinya sangat bahagia saat itu.,

Bahagia.., bahagia.., hingga akhirnya Yuki terjatuh. Mukanya mencium salju. Hingga wajahnya tak terlihat. Riku yang melihat Yuki terjatuh langsung panik dan..

"Yuki.., Yuki kau ak pa—"

Ucapan Riku terhenti.

Yuki.,

Saat Riku mengangkat tubuh Yuki kepelukannya.. yang ia lihat adalah.. salju yang tadinya putih.., berdecak merah. Kekagetan itu belum berhenti.. saat ia melihat Yuki. Betapa kagetnya Riku melihat wajah Yuki.., berwarna merah darah. Darah mengalir dari hidung dan mulutnya. Syal dan baju Riku kini berdecak darah. Salju yang seharusnya berwarna putih kini berganti menjadi merah.

"Yuki! Yuki! Kau kenapa YUKI!" teriak Riku.

Perlahan-lahan.., darah keluar dari kepala Yuki. Luka akibat tabrakan dengan Rena terbuka kembali.

"YUKI! YUKI! Kau kenapa YUKI!" teriak Riku sambil memeluk Yuki erat.

Wajah Riku kini juga ikut terkena dara Yuki. Tangan Riku sudah berlumuran darah. Riku yang panik langsung menggendong Yuki dengan gendongan ala tuan putri. Ia berlari., berlari., dan berlari berharap ia belum terlambat.

"Ri..Ku.." terdengar suara Yuki pelan.

"YUKI!" ucap Riku lega. Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ma..af... ari...ga...to...u..." ucap Yuki sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Yuki?" ucap Riku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Yuki.

Tak ada jawaban.

"YUKI! YUKI! YUKI! Bertahanlah! Jangan.. jangan pergi!" teriak Riku sambil mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

.

.

"_Saat aku bersamamu terasa hangat Riku., namun.. aku adalah salju.. jika aku merasakan hangat aku akan mencair dan menghilang,_"

.

.

Kini.., kata-kata itu menjadi nyata.

Yuki akan mencair seperti salju yang mendapatkan kehangatan..,

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**YEY! TBC JUGAA! Maag lama update., maaf ya! Dan jangan lupa review and calonkan saya di IFA! Uhuy!**

** RP (review please)**

**RUANG AUTHOR:**

**Author : Yuuuhuuu aku nyoba-nyoba pake bold~**

**Riku : Ish Nyoba-nyoba..**

**Author : Suka-suka gue.. ga suka? MINGGAT!**

**Mamori: AUTHOR BEJAD NIH! Bilangnya ada HiruxMamo tapi mana? Gue cuma jadi pajangan!.**

**Author : Itu sih DL.. kurang amal kali Om.**

**Hiruma : BUNUH AUTHOR INI!**

**Author : BUNUH HIRUMA INI!**

**Hiruma : DORR DORR DORR! *nembakin pistol***

**Author tewas.**


	7. Good bye Yuki

** saya disini~ Riku disini~ dan anda disini~! khukhukhukhu maaf lama ga update. Rumah saya kampungan ga ada internet (ape lo? Mau ngejek?) dan… Budayakan 3 R ! Read Review Renungi (Yang terakhir abaikan) SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YUKI**

**.**

**.**

'**RUANG OPERASI' **

Lampu merah menyala. Wajah tak tenang nampak dipampang oleh semua orang. Nampak pula lelaki berambut putih mengeluarkan air mata indah. Sayang., bukan air mata kebahagian yang dikeluarkan olehnya. Air mata kepedihan.., kesengsaraan., kesedihan., keraguan., ataupun kekhawatiran. Lampu merah masih menyala. Beberapa orang mulai berdatangan menanyakan keadaan 'orang itu'.

"RIKU!" teriak Suzuna sambil memeluk Riku.

"…" Riku tak bergeming.

"Riku?" tanya Sena sambil memegangi pundak sahabatnya itu.

"…" tetap tak bergeming.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yuki?" tanya Sena sambil menatap Hiruma yang berada tak jauh dari Riku.

"Dia.."

"Ini semua salahku.," ucap Riku memotong ucapan Hiruma.

Suzuna melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Riku. Ia kaget tak kepalang.

"Apa maksudmu Ri..Ku?" tanya Suzuna.

"Tak ada yang menyalahkanmu bocah ubanan!" ucap Hiruma.

Riku memegangi jaket dan syal yang tadi dipakai oleh Yuki. Air matanya tak dapat dibendung lagi. Kesedihan dan kekhawatiran bercampur aduk. Lelaki berambut putih tampan itu memendamkan wajahnya di syal dan jaket itu. Siapa sangka seorang ace dari Seibu dapat menangis tersedu-sedu seperti ini? Hanya 'orang itu' yang bisa membuatnya begini. 'orang itu' atau Satsuki Yuki.

"Kakak..," terdengar suara gadis yang nampak khawatir.

"Re..Na?" ucap Riku sambil mengangkat wajahnya.

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik berwajah semu merah dengan rambut diurai dan memakai topi rajutan. Dengan jaket krem panjang selutut dan juga sepatu bot selutut dengan bahan kulit. Tak lupa syal rajutan berwarna cokelat dan sarung tangan bewarna serupa.

'BLETAK!' suara Rena menjitak Riku terdengar sangat kencang. Semua mata memandang heran dan kaget tak kepalang.

"Auuwww! sakit Rena!" ucap Riku kesakitan.

"Jadi begini tampang seorang Ace dari Seibu? Berurai air mata? Sungguh menyedihkan! Ayolah tegakkan tubuhmu! Jangan bikin Yuki malu dengan tampang menyedihkanmu itu!" ucap Rena dengan emosi membara.

"Maaf., tapi.. aku tak bi.."

"KAU BISA RIKU!" ucap Rena sambil memegangi pipi Riku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau.. kau.. ku mohon jangan salahkan dirimu lagi.. kumohon.." ucap Rena sambil mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Semua ini.., bukan hanya salahmu! Tapi.. tapi.. salahku juga. Jadi kumohon..," ucap Rena sambil memendamkan wajahnya dibahu Riku.

"Rena..," ucap Riku kaget tak kepalang.

Lampu merah masih menyala namun seseorang keluar dari ruang operasi. Sesosok berbaju hijau khusus untuk dokter operasi dan juga memakai masker mendekati Hiruma. Ia melepaskan topi dan masker untuk operasi.

"Kenou!" ucap Rena yang nampak mengenali wajah orang tersebut.

"Ah., Rena?" ucap orang tersebut sambil membuka kacamatanya dan membersihkannya lalu memakainya kembali.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Rena kaget.

"Ah., aku.." ucap Kenou bingung sambil tersenyum.

"Kenou adalah salah satu ahli bedah/operasi di rumah sakit ini!" ucap Hiruma sambil memegangi pundak Kenou.

"Siapa dia Rena?" tanya Riku.

"Ah dia., Kenou. Hiruma Kenou, teman sekelasku," ucap Rena.

"Salam kenal, aku Hiruma Kenou adik dari Hiruma Youichi dan juga teman dari Kaitani Rena sekaligus asisten dokter yang menangani operasi Yuki-San," ucap Kenou sambil tersenyum.

"Yuki? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Riku panik.

"Keadaannya lebih parah dari yang kubayangkan. Yuki-San masih dalam keadaan kritis. Tapi kami para dokter akan berusaha sebisa kami," ucap Kenou sambil tersenyum.

"Hei bocah kenapa kau disuruh keluar?" tanya Hiruma.

"Untuk memberikan kakak ini," ucap Kenou sambil memberi kertas.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hiruma.

"Kakak akan tau kalau kakak berjalan ke kasir," ucap Kenou sambil tersenyum riang.

"Ck! Dasar bocah bermuka 2! Awas saja kau! Akan ku bongkar semua rahasiamu!" ucap Hiruma kesal sambil berjalan menuju kasir.

"Silahkan saja itu tak berrarti untukku," ucap Kenou sambil kembali masuk ke ruang operasi.

1 jam telah berlalu, namun lampu merah itu masih tetap menyala. Wajah khawatir nampak disetiap sudut ruang tunggu operasi. Kegelisahan nampak tiada henti. Setelah 3 jam berlalu akhirnya lampu merah itu padam. Wajah khawatir nampak diwajah seorang Kaitani Riku. Seorang kakek-kakek berbaju operasi keluar dari ruang bertuliskan 'OPERASI'. Dengan wajah penuh harap Riku mendekati kakek-kakek tersebut.

"Jadi., Bagaimana keadaan Yuki?" tanya Riku.

"….." tak ada jawaban.

Kakek itu hanya membuka pintu Operasi dan terlihat seorang gadis dengan wajah ditutupi kain terbujur kaku.

"Kami sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin," ucap kakek tersebut.

Suzuna dan Mamori menangis. Sena berusaha menenangkan Suzuna. Monta dan anggota DDB lainnya hanya bisa menangis ataupun mengucap kesedihan mereka. Rena tertunduk dan meneteslkan air mata. Sementara Riku hanya dapat terdiam.

"BRENGSEK! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yuki TUA BANGKA?" ucap Hiruma sambil menarik kerah baju kakek tersebut.

"Maaf., hanya ini yang bisaku lakukan, Youichi," ucap Kakek tersebut yang tak lain adalah Kakek Hiruma.

"Tak seharusnya…, dia.. dioperasi disini!" ucap Hiruma sambil menunduk.

"Maaf," ucap Kakek Hiruma.

Hiruma terjatuh dan kemudian ia bangkit lagi.

"Baiklah., kau urus pemakamannya tua bangka! Aku tak mau mengurusinya lagi," ucap Hiruma sambil berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Hiruma!" ucap Mamori sambil mengejar Hiruma.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Youichi," ucap Kakek Hiruma.

Sementara itu Riku masih tak percaya apa yang telah terjadi. Mana mungkin? Ini tak mungkin terjadikan? Tak akan pernah terjadi..

"Hei., ini semua hanya bohongkan? Ini semua sandiwarakan?" ucap Riku.

Semua diam tak ada yang menjawab.

"Hei., Kenapa kalian diam? Yuki hanya tidur untuk sementarakan?" ucap Riku lagi.

Semua diam tak ada yang menjawab.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Riku.

Semua diam tak ada yang menjawab.

"JAWAB! JAWAB AKU! YUKI! YUKI!" teriak Riku sambil memukul dinding.

"Kakak., sudahlah!" ucap Rena sambil menghapus air matanya dan mencoba menghentikan Riku.

"DIAM! Kalian semua tak mengerti!" bentak Riku sambil mendorong adiknya itu hingga terjatuh.

"AKH!" ucap Rena kesakitan.

"Kau! Kau! Kau tak akan menger—"

"Hentikan! Apa ini caramu melampiaskan kekesalanmu? Menyakiti adikmu sendiri?" ucap Kenou sambil menghentikan Riku dengan cara memegang tangan Riku.

"..ti.. adik… sen..di…ri…?" ucap Riku yang seakan-akan baru sadar kalau ia baru saja membuat Rena kesakitan.

Riku berjalan kearah Rena yang sedang diobati oleh Suzuna. Rena yang melihat Riku berjalan kearahnya hanya tersenyum menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Riku duduk dihadapan Rena. Riku memeluk Rena dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Maafkan aku Rena.," ucap Riku.

"Ga papa kok kak.,tapi tolong lepas.. sesak," ucap Rena.

"Ah maaf.," ucap Riku.

"DUAG!" Kenou memukul kepala Riku sehingga Riku pingsan.

"KENOU!" teriak Rena.

"Ini agar dia tidak menyesal terlalu lama," ucap Kenou.

Dengan sigap Sena memangangkat tubuh Riku. Sena melangkah keluar rumah sakit diikuti langkah Suzuna.

"Sena-San.," ucap Rena lirih.

"Akan kuantar dia pulang," ucap Sena sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mau naik apa Kobayakawa-San?" tanya Kenou sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" Sena menghentikan langkahnya dan berpikir sejenak.

"Jalan kaki?" ucap Sena polos.

"Ikut aku.., aku bawa mobil," ucap Kenou.

"MOBIL?" teriak Suzuna dan Rena berbarengan.

"Iya.., kenapa kalian kaget begitu?" tanya Kenou.

"Tapi.. kaukan be..belum cukup umur?" ucap Suzuna.

"Kau pikir kakakku siapa.. hihihi," ucap Kenou.

Pikiran ketiga orang itupun (Suzuna,Rena dan Sena) melayang ke udara. Kakak Kenou adalah Hiruma si Iblis yang dapat melakukan semua hal sesuai keinginannya. Jadi.. tidak mustahil Kenou bisa mengendarai mobil dengan santai tanpa ditilang oleh polisi lalu lintas. Mengingat nama 'HIRUMA' bulu kuduk mereka pun berdiri kecuali Kenou.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Riku terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat sekitarnya dan ya, sekarang ia sadar kalau ia ada di rumah. Riku bangkit dari tidurnya dan mencari handphonenya. Ia membuka handphonenya dan membuka folder picture. Ia membuka lagi file my secret dan memasukan password, passwordnya adalah 'YUKI'. Saat folder itu terbuka terlihat banyak foto Yuki yang ia ambil secara diam-diam. Dengan wajah tersenyum Riku mencium layar handphonenya itu.

"Jadi hobimu sekarang nyium-nyiumin layar handphone?" ucap Rena.

"Eh? Oh Rena.. ada apa kesini? Tadi kau ngomong apa?" tanya Riku sambil menaruh handphonya dikasur.

"Tidak bukan apa-apa., mandi dan makan sana. Sudah kusiapkan makanannya," ucap Rena sambil melempari Riku handuk.

"Okeh., jangan kasar-kasar ma kakak tercintamu ini dong!" ejek Riku sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah sana cepat mandi!" ucap Rena.

Rikupun berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju kamar mandi. Setelah kakaknya itu pergi Rena melirik Handphone kakaknya itu. Ia melihat layar ponsel kakaknya dan.., ia terdiam lalu tersenyum. Ia menaruh handphone kakaknya itu di atas kasur kembali.

"Jadi itu toh yang bikin dia punya hobi nyium layar HP., pantes aja.." ucap Rena sambil tersenyum dan keluar kamar.

.

.

"Kak.," panggil Rena sambil memakai sepatu bot.

"Ya bentar.," ucap Riku sambil mengambil jaket dan syalnya.

"A— jaket dan syal itu.." ucap Rena.

"Oh., ini yang kemarin kupakai, udah ah! Ayo cepet jalan," ucap Riku sambil tersenyum.

Jaket dan syal itu adalah jaket dan syal yang Riku pakai saat kencan dengan Yuki. Jaket yang sempat ia pinjamkan kepada Yuki. Jaket dan syal kenangan.. yang menjadi saksi dari sebuah tragedi yang tak akan terlupakan dan akan selau terukir dalam hati Riku.

"Bukannya jaket dan syal itu sudah kucuci karena ada bercak darah kak? Itu baru kemarin malam kucuci loh emang udah kering?" tanya Rena.

"Sudah kok!" ucap Riku sambil tersenyum.

Bohong. Jaket dan syal masih dalam keadaan basah. Mana mungkin jaket dan syal itu kering dalam waktu semalam dicuaca sedingin ini?. Dan juga.. syal yang dikenakan Riku masih sedikit meneteskan air. Rena diam melihat tingkah kakakknya itu. Saat mereka keluar rumah sangat terasa udara dingin menusuk kulit. Padaha Rena sudah memakai jaket hitam dan sweeter tapi masih tetap saja dingin. Rena melirik ke arah kakaknya dan.. kakaknya itu hanya tersenyum sambil memangdang langit. Sebegitu sukanyakah Riku kepada Yuki? Salah. Ini sudah bukan lagi suka melainkan ini adalah cinta. Cinta abadi yang benar-benar dijaga oleh seorang Kaitani Riku terhadap Satsuki Yuki. Riku rela menahan rasa dingin yang amat damat hanya untuk mengantar Yuki ke alam sana.

.

Semua orang berkumpul. Hampir semua orang memakai pakaian berwarna hitam, kecuali Riku yang memakai jaket dan syal abu-abu. Suara isak tangis tak terelakan. Suzuna menangis mengantar kepergian orang itu. Kenoupun ikut meneteskan air mata walau bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Hiruma hanya diam. Saatnya untuk Riku memberikan pesan terakhir.

"Aku tak akan bicara apapun., kurasa dia pasti tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan," ucap Riku sambil tersenyum.

Hiruma menembakan senapannya ke udara dan semua orang berdoa atas kepergian orang itu. Mamori menggantungkan kalungan bunga keatas batu yang berukir nama orang itu. Saat semua tiba memang tempat ini sudah rapih dengan sebuah batu berukir nama orang itu. Hanya Riku,Rena,Kenou, dan Hirumalah yang melihat sebuah peti masuk kedalam tanah. Suzuna dan Rena menaburkan bunga di atas tanah itu. Montapun menangis sekitika. Dengan berat hati semua yang ada disana harus merelakan kepergiannya, kepergian orang itu. Orang yang sudah bisa membuat semua jatuh hati.

**.**

**.**

Diatas batu itu kini telah terukir nama orang itu,

**.**

"Semoga kau bahagia ya,"

**.**

Riku tersenyum Handphonenya terjatuh dari saku.

**.**

"Maafkan aku tak bisa menjagamu,"

**.**

Terlihat sebuah foto dilayar handphone itu.

**.**

"Jujur aku sangat mencintaimu.

**.**

Foto seseorang yang namanya terukir dibatu itu.

**.**

"Satsuki Yuki,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Maaf lama update kawan-kawan~ aku sibuk nih tapi jujur aku kangen banget ma fanfic ini TT_TT aku kangen ma review kalian! Maka jangan lupa review yaaaa please! Wahahahahaha terus maaf kalo ada kesalahan yang buanyak banget hahahahhaha.**

**.**

**.**

**Ruang Author :**

**Author : Permisi! Mari kita lihat keadan para pema—**

**Semua pemain : KELUAR! **

**Author : E… emang kenapa?**

**Riku : KITA INI LAGI SEDIH SOALNYA YUKI DAH MATI! **

**Author : Ohw., sorry..**

**Tukang bakso: ano.., maaf neng yang namanya Yuki mana yak? Dia punya utang belom dibayar.,**

**Sena : Memang berapa hutangnya Yuki? *ngeluarin dompet***

**Tukang bakso: dikit kok bang! Cuma 5jt!**

***Semua lari ga mau bayarin utangnya Yuki***

**.**

**Follow my twitter- estu_icetwo **

**ARIGATOU!**


	8. Happy Ending?

2 tahun kemudian

Pagi yang cerah menyinari kamar seorang pemuda tampan berambut putih. Karena sinar itu pulalah sang pemuda itu bangun dari tidurnya. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dengan wajah setengah tidur lelaki itu mengambil Handphonenya. Ia lalu membuka Handphonenya itu dan menaruh Handphonenya didepannya. Lalu ia memenepuk kedua tangannya dan berkata,

"Selamat pagi Yuki,"

**.**

**.**

**. **

**YUKI**

**Last Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaitani Riku, pemuda dari Universitas Enma. Kini ia sudah 3 tahun semenjak Yuki ia sudah mulai bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Walau sesekali ia tetap merasa bahwa semua itu adalah salahnya. Sempat beberapa kali Riku mencoba melupakan Yuki dengan berpacaran dengan gadis lain namun hasilnya tetap saja ia tidak bisa. Yang terakhir ia berapcaran dengan Shirayuki, gadis keturunan klan bunga atau klan bangsawan ternama jepang. Secara fisik Shirayuki sangat jauh dari Yuki. Shirayuki berambut hitam panjang, sedangkan Yuki berambut cokelat pendek. Saat Rena, adik Riku, mendengar hal itu Rena langsung marah. Kenapa? ShiraYUKI tetap saja ada hal yang membuat kakaknya mengingat Yuki. Dari namanya saja sudah tertebak ada kata YUKI. Terlebih Shirayuki adalah teman Rena. Semakin jauh mereka berpacaran, maka semakin sakit pula akhirnya.

"Kakak mau kemana?" tanya Rena.

"Ada aja!" ucap Riku menggoda.

"Kemakam ya?" tanya Rena to the point.

"Iya., tapi nanti setelah selesai kuliah," ucap Riku.

"Kalau begitu bareng ya, aku juga mau ikut," ucap Rena.

"Baiklah! Kakak duluan ya!" ucap Riku sambil berjalan keluar rumah.

'BLAM!' suara pintu tertutup.

Tanpa disadari air mata Renapun jatuh. Rambut panjang Rena kini menyentuh lantai seiring dengan jatuhnya tubuh Rena. Rena mengakui bahwa dirinyalah yang paling bersalah karena ia menabrak Yuki sehingga luka Yuki bertambah. Dan semakin kakaknya mengingat Yuki semakin sakit pula hati Rena. Ia merasa sangat bersalah jika melihat kakaknya berbicara tentang Yuki dengan wajah sendu.

"Coba., coba saja kau masih hidup.. Yuki-San,"

**.**

**.**

"Riku., apa kabar?" tanya sesosok gadis cantik berambut biru tua.

"Ah, Suzuna.. baik, kau sendiri? Sudah seminggu kita tak bertemu," jawab Riku.

"Iya! Hehehe aku izin seminggu untuk menemui seseorang," ucap Suzuna riang.

"Seseorang? Sena?" tanya Riku.

"Bukan! Seseorang yang.. cantik, kenalanku," ucap Suzuna.

"Kenalkan padaku juga ya! Hahaha siapa tahu bisa ku jadikan pacar," ucap Riku.

"Hahaha dia sudah kenal denganmu kok!" ucap Suzuna yang sukses membuat Riku bingung.

"Kenal dari mana?" tanya Riku.

"Kau kan sering masuk majalah, Baka!" ucap Suzuna.

"Hahaha iya aku lupa," ucap Riku.

Mereka berjalan melewati toko bunga dan Riku menghentikan langkahnya. Suzuna yang melihat Riku berhenti ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menengok kearah Riku.

"Ada apa Riku-Kun?" tanya Suzuna.

"Aku mau beli bunga," ucap Riku sambil berjalan memasuki toko bunga tersebut.

"Buat nembak lagi? Ini udah ke berapa kalinya?" ejek Suzuna sambil mengikuti Riku.

"Bukan., hari ini aku mau mengunjungi makam Yuki," ucap Riku sambil tersenyum.

Suzuna terdiam mendengar alasan Riku. Lalu saat Riku masuk ia melihat seorang lelaki memakai kacamata hitam, topi, serta jaket tebal membeli bunga Lily lalu laki-laki itu pergi melewati Riku. Entah mengapa Riku serasa merasakan dejavu. Ia mengenal sensasi ini tapi ia tak tahu pastinya. Suzuna yang melihat Riku melamun langsung menyadarkan Riku.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Suzuna.

"Entahlah, entah bagaimana aku serasa mengenali orang tadi," ucap Riku.

"Perasaanmu saja! Sudah ayo cepat beli bunganya," ucap Suzuna.

Pilihan Riku jatuh pada bunga Carnation. Saat Riku keluar dar toko bunga tersebut Riku melihat salju turun dari lagi. Tatapan sendu menghiasi wajah tampan Riku. Dengan nafas yang berat Riku berusaha agar tetap tenang.

**.**

**RIKU POV**

Salju turun dari langit.

"Yuki," gumamku pelan.

Aku berusaha menahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tetap tenang. Namun itu sangat sulit bagiku. Berusaha aku melupakan gadis itu namun tak bisa. Yah., toh aku sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin. Beberapa hari lagi adalah ulang tahunku. Aku merencanakan untuk mengunjungi makam Yuki dihari itu. Entah mengapa sekarang aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dimakam Yuki. Rutinitas baru mungkin bagiku.

"Riku-Kun kita sudah sampai," ucap Suzuna membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Arigatou Suzuna, Sena pasti sedang menunggumu! Sudah sana cepat pergi," ucapku.

"Ok," jawab Suzuna riang.

Aku berjalan dihalaman Kampusku. Dan., sudah pasti gadis-gadis berteriak menyerukan namaku. Walau sejujurnya aku cukup risih namun itu cukup membuatku melupakan Yuki. Terkadang aku juga senang memiliki banyak fans.

"Riku-Sama! kau ganteng sekali!"

"Kaitani-Kun! COOL BANGET!"

"Oh tuhan., Riku-Kun sangat memposona,"

Berbagai pujian mampir ke telingaku. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya walaupun aku lebih suka kalau Suzuna atau Mamori yang mengatakannya. Bahkan aku ingin mendengar pujian itu dari mulut Yuki. AAA stop! Stop Riku! Yuki lagi Yuki lagi!.

"Ano.., Kaitani-Kun itu bunga untuk siapa?" tanya Shirayuki yang kebetulan lewat bersama temannya Mikari.

"Ah? Ini? Ini untuk orang yang kucintai," ucapku santai.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" teriak semua fansku secara berjamaah.

"Itu untuk Shirayuki bukan? Kaitani-San?" tanya Mikari.

"Bukan., ini untuk.. Yuki," ucapku sambi tersenyum lembut.

"Yuki?" tanya Mikari bingung.

"Yuki itu orang yang kucintai, tapi kini Ia sudah tiada," ucapku sambil menahan air mata.

Ayolah Riku, masa didepan fans-fansmu kau akan menangis? CUPU!. Sudah saatnya kau jadi cowo MACHO yang tegar. Masa ia aku mau nangis terus-terusan?. Ayolah., kau pasti bisa Riku! Pasti! Pasti! Dan pasti!.

"BAKA!" teriak seorang gadis sambil menjitak kepalaku.

"Eh?"

"KYAAAAAAAAA! PRINCE ICE DIPUKUL!" teriak fansku histeris.

'"BAKA! Rikunii-San Baka!" ucap gadis berambut panjang.

"Rena?" ucapku kaget.

"Kenapa? Kok keliatannya kaget banget," ucap Rena santai.

"Bocah dongo! Ngapain disini? Sekolah sana yang bener!" ucapku kaget.

Ngapain adik tercintaku ini keluyuran dikampus? Harusnyakan dia duduk tenang di SMA Deimon? .

"Ternyata hari ini aku libur, melihat tingkah kakak tadi pagi aku rasa ada yang ga beres. Jadi, aku ngikutin kakak kesini," ucap Rena.

"Eh?"

"Bukannya kakak sudah janji mau ke makam Yuki-San bareng-bareng?" ucap Rena.

"Iya, tunggu aku sebentar ya! Aku izin ke dosen du—"

"Drr! Drrrr!"

"Hp-mu bunyi tuh," ucapku

"Halo? Ah! Kenou! Ada apa? Aku? Aku dikampus Kakak. APA? Eh., eto.. baiklah aku kesana, tapi itu benerankan? Kenou! Aku serius! Syukurlah., aku sungguh bersyukur," ucap Rena.

"Hoi hoi ada apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Ok sampai nanti!. Hehehehe RA-HA-SI-A," ucap Rena.

"Dasar pelit, sudah sana pergi! Ada urusan sama Kenoukan?" ucapku sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Rena.

"Ukh! Ga usah sok keren deh! Sudah ah! Aku pergi dulu!" ucap Rena sambil melambaikan tangan.

**END RIKU POV**

.

"Riku., kau mau kemana?" tanya pemuda berambut cokelat caramel.

"Mau ke makam, Kau mau ikut?" tawar pemuda berambut putih salju.

"Makam Yuki-San?" tanya pemuda berambut cokelat itu lagi.

"Iya," jawab pemuda berambut putih itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Baiklah aku ikut," ucap pemuda berambut cokelat itu sambil tersenyum.

Kobayakawa Sena, pemuda berwajah manis itu kini sudah tumbuh dewasa. berpacaran dengan Suzuna Taki. Sena adalah sahabat dari Kaitani Riku. Seorang single yang menikmati hidupnya. Kini mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju pemakaman. Mereka akan menuju makam Satsuki Yuki. Orang terpinting bagi Riku.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Riku.

"Ah., aku lupa beli bunga! Aku beli bunga dulu!" ucap Sena.

Senapun pergi meninggalkan Riku dimakam Yuki. Riku yang melihat Sena pergi langsung menaruh bunga Carnationnya di makam Yuki. Riku duduk dimakam Yuki. Ia memegangi batu nisan Yuki. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya ia pun menangis. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kepedihan yang selama ini ia tanam didalam hati ia curahkan semuanya. Berharap itu akan menjadi lebih baik.

"Yuki., YUKI! Kenapa kau pergi!" teriak Riku.

"Yuki., aku aku., merindukanmu Yuki., sangat., sangat.. merindukanmu," ucap Riku.

"Akupun begitu,"

Mata Riku terbalak. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan ia dapati gadis berambut cokelat dengan mara cokelat sejernih air. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun hitam. Gadis itupun tersenyum melihat Riku. Riku yang melihat hal itu langsung berlari menuju gadis tersebut., memeluk gadis tersebut.

"Yuki! YUKI!" teriak Riku gembira.

"Aku disini Riku," ucap Yuki.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Riku.

"Aku disini," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan pergi lagi ya," ucap Riku.

"Aku tak akan—"

Tiba-tiba saja Yuki mendorong tubuh Riku yang sudah hampir sama tingginya dengan tinggi badan Yuki.

"Kenapa?" tanya Riku.

"Selamat tinggal," ucap Yuki sambil menutup mata Riku dan., saat Riku membuka mata Yuki sudah menghilang.

Saat itu juga., Riku menangis.

"KENAPA? YUKI! YUKI!" teriak Riku.

"Kau kenapa Riku?" tanya Sena yang baru saja datang sambil membawa bunga Mawar putih.

"Yuki! Tadi Yuki ada disini Sena! Aku yakin! Yuki! Yu

Sena menutup mulut Riku dengan tangannya.

"Yuki sudah tiada, kumohon— bukan.., kami semua mohon Riku.. lupakanlah Yuki," ucap Sena tegas.

"Tapi ta— tadi," ucap Riku.

"Kumohon jangan mengada-ngada lagi," ucap Sena.

"Tapi

"Sudahlah., ayo pulang. Aku berdoa dulu sebentar ya," ucap Sena.

Setelah Sena selesai berdoa mereka berdua berjalan pulang. Kebetulan Sena akan menginap dirumah Riku selama 3 hari karena 2 hari lagi adalah ulang tahun Riku. Saat sudah tiba dirumah Riku, Sena bermain dengan Rena sedangkan Riku mengurung diri dikamar. Riku berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian tadi namun itu terasa sangat nyata. Riku tak sanggup jika harus melupakannya. Ia benar-benar merasa Yuki ada dipelukannya. Tapi kenapa Yuki berkata 'Selamat tinggal?'.

"Kak! Makan!" teriak Rena.

Tak ada jawaban dari Riku.

Rena hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Sena yang ada dibelakang Rena menatap Rena dengan tatapan bertanya. Rena yang melihat Sena hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

Sudah dua hari Riku tidak keluar kamar. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Hampir semua orang berkunjung ke rumah Riku. Mulai dari Mamori, Hiruma, Monta, Musashi, DLL. Sekarang rumah Riku terasa penuh sekali. Namun entah mengapa itu kurang lengkap karena Riku tetap mengurung diri dikamar. Rena sudah membujuknya berkali-kali namun Riku tidak menjawabnya. Bahkan ancaman Hiruma dan kelembutan Mamori tak mempan.

"Ayolah Riku-Kun~ bagaimana bisa kita berpesta tanpa dirimu?" bujuk Suzuna.

Tak ada jawaban dari Riku.

.

"Sepertinya memang harus kita lakukan,"

"Sekarang?"

"Ya., habis dia ga begitu!"

"Kalau sama 'dia' pasti ga begitu!"

"Hahahaha itu sudah pasti jadi?"

"pasti dong! OKEH!".

.

Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Entah mengapa suasana dirumah Riku masih sangat ramai. Riku yang dari tadi mengunci diri dikamar hanya dapat mengeluh kesal. 'Orang lagi mau tenang malah berisik! Dasar menyebalku!' cemooh Riku dalam hati.

"Riku-Kun,"

'EH?'

Riku menoleh kesekelilingnya. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Ia yakin kalau ia mendengar suara seorang gadis yang ia kenal. Gadis itu adalah Satsuki Yuki.

"Sudahlah! Ingat kata-kata Sena! Jangan mengada-ngada!" ucap Riku.

"Hahahaha! Mengada-ngada? Benar-benar bodoh,"

"Eh?" kini ia merasa yakin dengan suara yang ia dengar. Riku membuka pintu balkonnya dan., nampak seorang gadis sedang duduk dipagar balkonnya. Gadis itu tersenyum, senyumannya sangat bersinar diiringi oleh sinar rembulan dan kemerlap lampu-lampu gedung malam. Mata sayunya menenggelamkan Riku sesaat. Riku menepuk pipinya lalu ia berteriak kesakitan.

"AUW!"

"Hahaha dasar tak berubah,"

"Kau sungguh Yuki?" tanya Riku.

"Maunya?"

Riku langsung menarik Yuki dari pagar balkon masuk ke kamarnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Riku-Kun sesak," ucap Yuki.

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki," ucap Riku berulang kali sambil menangis.

"Riku-Kun," ucap Yuki.

Ketenangan ini tak akan pernah dilepukan oleh Riku. Biarpun hanya beberapa menit saja ia merasa sangat bahagia. Dihari ulang tahunnya ia dapat bertemu dengan orang tercinta. Dengan Satsuki Yuki.

"Ayo Riku kita kebawah!" ucap Yuki sambil berlari menuju balkon dan ia loncat dari balkon.

"Yuki!" teriak Riku.

GILA! NEKAT! BEGO! TOLOL! Loncat dari lantai 2 rumah! masa baru ketemu udah mati lagi?. Riku langsung berlari menuju balkon dan saat ia melihat kebawah,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! RIKU!" teriak semua orang.

Mereka telah menyiapkan kue yang cukup besar. Dan yang lebih mengharukannya disana ada Yuki. Riku langsung turun kelantai bawah menuju halaman depan dan ia melihat semua orang berwajah gembira menyambut kehadirannya. Ia mencari-cari sosok Yuki dan ia lihat Yuki sedang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kearah dirinya.

"Kalian semua., Yuki.., kenapa.."

"Kalau kami yang manggil kau tidak akan keluar kamar sih Riku! Karena itu kami menyuruh Yuki," ucap Sena.

"Tapi Yuki., bukannya.. kemarin… makam.." ucap Riku terbata-bata.

"Itu hanya makam bohongan," ucap Hiruma.

"Bohongan maksudnya?" tanya Riku.

"Yuki sebenarnya tidak mati. Kakek sialan itu menitipkan pesan untukku melalu Kenou. Isi pesannya agar aku membuat pemakaman bohongan untuk Yuki karena Yuki akan dibawa ke Amerika. Di Amerika Yuki menjalani pengobatan hingga akhirnya ia cukup sehat untuk kembali ke Jepang. Alasannya kakek sialan itu menyuruhku membuat makam karena itu adalah keinginan Yuki agar kalian semua tidak khawatir. Saat aku mendengar hal itu aku langsung memarahi Yuki tapi setelah mendengarnya akhirnya akupun tidak jadi marah," ucap Hiruma.

"Jadi itu semua bohongan? Yuki masih hidup?" tanya Riku.

"Iya! Aku hidup sebagai kado ulang tahunmu!" ucap Yuki.

Riku memeluk Yuki dan


	9. Happy Ending Perfect! Serius!

2 tahun kemudian

Pagi yang cerah menyinari kamar seorang pemuda tampan berambut putih. Karena sinar itu pulalah sang pemuda itu bangun dari tidurnya. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dengan wajah setengah tidur lelaki itu mengambil Handphonenya. Ia lalu membuka Handphonenya itu dan menaruh Handphonenya didepannya. Lalu ia memenepuk kedua tangannya dan berkata,

"Selamat pagi Yuki,"

**.**

**.**

**. **

**YUKI**

**Last Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaitani Riku, pemuda dari Universitas Enma. Kini ia sudah 3 tahun semenjak Yuki ia sudah mulai bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Walau sesekali ia tetap merasa bahwa semua itu adalah salahnya. Sempat beberapa kali Riku mencoba melupakan Yuki dengan berpacaran dengan gadis lain namun hasilnya tetap saja ia tidak bisa. Yang terakhir ia berapcaran dengan Shirayuki, gadis keturunan klan bunga atau klan bangsawan ternama jepang. Secara fisik Shirayuki sangat jauh dari Yuki. Shirayuki berambut hitam panjang, sedangkan Yuki berambut cokelat pendek. Saat Rena, adik Riku, mendengar hal itu Rena langsung marah. Kenapa? ShiraYUKI tetap saja ada hal yang membuat kakaknya mengingat Yuki. Dari namanya saja sudah tertebak ada kata YUKI. Terlebih Shirayuki adalah teman Rena. Semakin jauh mereka berpacaran, maka semakin sakit pula akhirnya.

"Kakak mau kemana?" tanya Rena.

"Ada aja!" ucap Riku menggoda.

"Kemakam ya?" tanya Rena to the point.

"Iya., tapi nanti setelah selesai kuliah," ucap Riku.

"Kalau begitu bareng ya, aku juga mau ikut," ucap Rena.

"Baiklah! Kakak duluan ya!" ucap Riku sambil berjalan keluar rumah.

'BLAM!' suara pintu tertutup.

Tanpa disadari air mata Renapun jatuh. Rambut panjang Rena kini menyentuh lantai seiring dengan jatuhnya tubuh Rena. Rena mengakui bahwa dirinyalah yang paling bersalah karena ia menabrak Yuki sehingga luka Yuki bertambah. Dan semakin kakaknya mengingat Yuki semakin sakit pula hati Rena. Ia merasa sangat bersalah jika melihat kakaknya berbicara tentang Yuki dengan wajah sendu.

"Coba., coba saja kau masih hidup.. Yuki-San,"

**.**

**.**

"Riku., apa kabar?" tanya sesosok gadis cantik berambut biru tua.

"Ah, Suzuna.. baik, kau sendiri? Sudah seminggu kita tak bertemu," jawab Riku.

"Iya! Hehehe aku izin seminggu untuk menemui seseorang," ucap Suzuna riang.

"Seseorang? Sena?" tanya Riku.

"Bukan! Seseorang yang.. cantik, kenalanku," ucap Suzuna.

"Kenalkan padaku juga ya! Hahaha siapa tahu bisa ku jadikan pacar," ucap Riku.

"Hahaha dia sudah kenal denganmu kok!" ucap Suzuna yang sukses membuat Riku bingung.

"Kenal dari mana?" tanya Riku.

"Kau kan sering masuk majalah, Baka!" ucap Suzuna.

"Hahaha iya aku lupa," ucap Riku.

Mereka berjalan melewati toko bunga dan Riku menghentikan langkahnya. Suzuna yang melihat Riku berhenti ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menengok kearah Riku.

"Ada apa Riku-Kun?" tanya Suzuna.

"Aku mau beli bunga," ucap Riku sambil berjalan memasuki toko bunga tersebut.

"Buat nembak lagi? Ini udah ke berapa kalinya?" ejek Suzuna sambil mengikuti Riku.

"Bukan., hari ini aku mau mengunjungi makam Yuki," ucap Riku sambil tersenyum.

Suzuna terdiam mendengar alasan Riku. Lalu saat Riku masuk ia melihat seorang lelaki memakai kacamata hitam, topi, serta jaket tebal membeli bunga Lily lalu laki-laki itu pergi melewati Riku. Entah mengapa Riku serasa merasakan dejavu. Ia mengenal sensasi ini tapi ia tak tahu pastinya. Suzuna yang melihat Riku melamun langsung menyadarkan Riku.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Suzuna.

"Entahlah, entah bagaimana aku serasa mengenali orang tadi," ucap Riku.

"Perasaanmu saja! Sudah ayo cepat beli bunganya," ucap Suzuna.

Pilihan Riku jatuh pada bunga Carnation. Saat Riku keluar dar toko bunga tersebut Riku melihat salju turun dari lagi. Tatapan sendu menghiasi wajah tampan Riku. Dengan nafas yang berat Riku berusaha agar tetap tenang.

**.**

**RIKU POV**

Salju turun dari langit.

"Yuki," gumamku pelan.

Aku berusaha menahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tetap tenang. Namun itu sangat sulit bagiku. Berusaha aku melupakan gadis itu namun tak bisa. Yah., toh aku sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin. Beberapa hari lagi adalah ulang tahunku. Aku merencanakan untuk mengunjungi makam Yuki dihari itu. Entah mengapa sekarang aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dimakam Yuki. Rutinitas baru mungkin bagiku.

"Riku-Kun kita sudah sampai," ucap Suzuna membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Arigatou Suzuna, Sena pasti sedang menunggumu! Sudah sana cepat pergi," ucapku.

"Ok," jawab Suzuna riang.

Aku berjalan dihalaman Kampusku. Dan., sudah pasti gadis-gadis berteriak menyerukan namaku. Walau sejujurnya aku cukup risih namun itu cukup membuatku melupakan Yuki. Terkadang aku juga senang memiliki banyak fans.

"Riku-Sama! kau ganteng sekali!"

"Kaitani-Kun! COOL BANGET!"

"Oh tuhan., Riku-Kun sangat memposona,"

Berbagai pujian mampir ke telingaku. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya walaupun aku lebih suka kalau Suzuna atau Mamori yang mengatakannya. Bahkan aku ingin mendengar pujian itu dari mulut Yuki. AAA stop! Stop Riku! Yuki lagi Yuki lagi!.

"Ano.., Kaitani-Kun itu bunga untuk siapa?" tanya Shirayuki yang kebetulan lewat bersama temannya Mikari.

"Ah? Ini? Ini untuk orang yang kucintai," ucapku santai.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" teriak semua fansku secara berjamaah.

"Itu untuk Shirayuki bukan? Kaitani-San?" tanya Mikari.

"Bukan., ini untuk.. Yuki," ucapku sambi tersenyum lembut.

"Yuki?" tanya Mikari bingung.

"Yuki itu orang yang kucintai, tapi kini Ia sudah tiada," ucapku sambil menahan air mata.

Ayolah Riku, masa didepan fans-fansmu kau akan menangis? CUPU!. Sudah saatnya kau jadi cowo MACHO yang tegar. Masa ia aku mau nangis terus-terusan?. Ayolah., kau pasti bisa Riku! Pasti! Pasti! Dan pasti!.

"BAKA!" teriak seorang gadis sambil menjitak kepalaku.

"Eh?"

"KYAAAAAAAAA! PRINCE ICE DIPUKUL!" teriak fansku histeris.

'"BAKA! Rikunii-San Baka!" ucap gadis berambut panjang.

"Rena?" ucapku kaget.

"Kenapa? Kok keliatannya kaget banget," ucap Rena santai.

"Bocah dongo! Ngapain disini? Sekolah sana yang bener!" ucapku kaget.

Ngapain adik tercintaku ini keluyuran dikampus? Harusnyakan dia duduk tenang di SMA Deimon? .

"Ternyata hari ini aku libur, melihat tingkah kakak tadi pagi aku rasa ada yang ga beres. Jadi, aku ngikutin kakak kesini," ucap Rena.

"Eh?"

"Bukannya kakak sudah janji mau ke makam Yuki-San bareng-bareng?" ucap Rena.

"Iya, tunggu aku sebentar ya! Aku izin ke dosen du—"

"Drr! Drrrr!"

"Hp-mu bunyi tuh," ucapku

"Halo? Ah! Kenou! Ada apa? Aku? Aku dikampus Kakak. APA? Eh., eto.. baiklah aku kesana, tapi itu benerankan? Kenou! Aku serius! Syukurlah., aku sungguh bersyukur," ucap Rena.

"Hoi hoi ada apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Ok sampai nanti!. Hehehehe RA-HA-SI-A," ucap Rena.

"Dasar pelit, sudah sana pergi! Ada urusan sama Kenoukan?" ucapku sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Rena.

"Ukh! Ga usah sok keren deh! Sudah ah! Aku pergi dulu!" ucap Rena sambil melambaikan tangan.

**END RIKU POV**

.

"Riku., kau mau kemana?" tanya pemuda berambut cokelat caramel.

"Mau ke makam, Kau mau ikut?" tawar pemuda berambut putih salju.

"Makam Yuki-San?" tanya pemuda berambut cokelat itu lagi.

"Iya," jawab pemuda berambut putih itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Baiklah aku ikut," ucap pemuda berambut cokelat itu sambil tersenyum.

Kobayakawa Sena, pemuda berwajah manis itu kini sudah tumbuh dewasa. berpacaran dengan Suzuna Taki. Sena adalah sahabat dari Kaitani Riku. Seorang single yang menikmati hidupnya. Kini mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju pemakaman. Mereka akan menuju makam Satsuki Yuki. Orang terpinting bagi Riku.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Riku.

"Ah., aku lupa beli bunga! Aku beli bunga dulu!" ucap Sena.

Senapun pergi meninggalkan Riku dimakam Yuki. Riku yang melihat Sena pergi langsung menaruh bunga Carnationnya di makam Yuki. Riku duduk dimakam Yuki. Ia memegangi batu nisan Yuki. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya ia pun menangis. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kepedihan yang selama ini ia tanam didalam hati ia curahkan semuanya. Berharap itu akan menjadi lebih baik.

"Yuki., YUKI! Kenapa kau pergi!" teriak Riku.

"Yuki., aku aku., merindukanmu Yuki., sangat., sangat.. merindukanmu," ucap Riku.

"Akupun begitu,"

Mata Riku terbalak. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan ia dapati gadis berambut cokelat dengan mara cokelat sejernih air. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun hitam. Gadis itupun tersenyum melihat Riku. Riku yang melihat hal itu langsung berlari menuju gadis tersebut., memeluk gadis tersebut.

"Yuki! YUKI!" teriak Riku gembira.

"Aku disini Riku," ucap Yuki.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Riku.

"Aku disini," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan pergi lagi ya," ucap Riku.

"Aku tak akan—"

Tiba-tiba saja Yuki mendorong tubuh Riku yang sudah hampir sama tingginya dengan tinggi badan Yuki.

"Kenapa?" tanya Riku.

"Selamat tinggal," ucap Yuki sambil menutup mata Riku dan., saat Riku membuka mata Yuki sudah menghilang.

Saat itu juga., Riku menangis.

"KENAPA? YUKI! YUKI!" teriak Riku.

"Kau kenapa Riku?" tanya Sena yang baru saja datang sambil membawa bunga Mawar putih.

"Yuki! Tadi Yuki ada disini Sena! Aku yakin! Yuki! Yu—"

Sena menutup mulut Riku dengan tangannya.

"Yuki sudah tiada, kumohon— bukan.., kami semua mohon Riku.. lupakanlah Yuki," ucap Sena tegas.

"Tapi ta— tadi," ucap Riku.

"Kumohon jangan mengada-ngada lagi," ucap Sena.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah., ayo pulang. Aku berdoa dulu sebentar ya," ucap Sena.

Setelah Sena selesai berdoa mereka berdua berjalan pulang. Kebetulan Sena akan menginap dirumah Riku selama 3 hari karena 2 hari lagi adalah ulang tahun Riku. Saat sudah tiba dirumah Riku, Sena bermain dengan Rena sedangkan Riku mengurung diri dikamar. Riku berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian tadi namun itu terasa sangat nyata. Riku tak sanggup jika harus melupakannya. Ia benar-benar merasa Yuki ada dipelukannya. Tapi kenapa Yuki berkata 'Selamat tinggal?'.

"Kak! Makan!" teriak Rena.

Tak ada jawaban dari Riku.

Rena hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Sena yang ada dibelakang Rena menatap Rena dengan tatapan bertanya. Rena yang melihat Sena hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

Sudah dua hari Riku tidak keluar kamar. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Hampir semua orang berkunjung ke rumah Riku. Mulai dari Mamori, Hiruma, Monta, Musashi, DLL. Sekarang rumah Riku terasa penuh sekali. Namun entah mengapa itu kurang lengkap karena Riku tetap mengurung diri dikamar. Rena sudah membujuknya berkali-kali namun Riku tidak menjawabnya. Bahkan ancaman Hiruma dan kelembutan Mamori tak mempan.

"Ayolah Riku-Kun~ bagaimana bisa kita berpesta tanpa dirimu?" bujuk Suzuna.

Tak ada jawaban dari Riku.

.

"Sepertinya memang harus kita lakukan,"

"Sekarang?"

"Ya., habis dia ga begitu!"

"Kalau sama 'dia' pasti ga begitu!"

"Hahahaha itu sudah pasti jadi?"

"pasti dong! OKEH!".

.

Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Entah mengapa suasana dirumah Riku masih sangat ramai. Riku yang dari tadi mengunci diri dikamar hanya dapat mengeluh kesal. 'Orang lagi mau tenang malah berisik! Dasar menyebalku!' cemooh Riku dalam hati.

"Riku-Kun,"

'EH?'

Riku menoleh kesekelilingnya. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Ia yakin kalau ia mendengar suara seorang gadis yang ia kenal. Gadis itu adalah Satsuki Yuki.

"Sudahlah! Ingat kata-kata Sena! Jangan mengada-ngada!" ucap Riku.

"Hahahaha! Mengada-ngada? Benar-benar bodoh,"

"Eh?" kini ia merasa yakin dengan suara yang ia dengar. Riku membuka pintu balkonnya dan., nampak seorang gadis sedang duduk dipagar balkonnya. Gadis itu tersenyum, senyumannya sangat bersinar diiringi oleh sinar rembulan dan kemerlap lampu-lampu gedung malam. Mata sayunya menenggelamkan Riku sesaat. Riku menepuk pipinya lalu ia berteriak kesakitan.

"AUW!"

"Hahaha dasar tak berubah,"

"Kau sungguh Yuki?" tanya Riku.

"Maunya?"

Riku langsung menarik Yuki dari pagar balkon masuk ke kamarnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Riku-Kun sesak," ucap Yuki.

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki," ucap Riku berulang kali sambil menangis.

"Riku-Kun," ucap Yuki.

Ketenangan ini tak akan pernah dilepukan oleh Riku. Biarpun hanya beberapa menit saja ia merasa sangat bahagia. Dihari ulang tahunnya ia dapat bertemu dengan orang tercinta. Dengan Satsuki Yuki.

"Ayo Riku kita kebawah!" ucap Yuki sambil berlari menuju balkon dan ia loncat dari balkon.

"Yuki!" teriak Riku.

GILA! NEKAT! BEGO! TOLOL! Loncat dari lantai 2 rumah! masa baru ketemu udah mati lagi?. Riku langsung berlari menuju balkon dan saat ia melihat kebawah,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! RIKU!" teriak semua orang.

Mereka telah menyiapkan kue yang cukup besar. Dan yang lebih mengharukannya disana ada Yuki. Riku langsung turun kelantai bawah menuju halaman depan dan ia melihat semua orang berwajah gembira menyambut kehadirannya. Ia mencari-cari sosok Yuki dan ia lihat Yuki sedang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kearah dirinya.

"Kalian semua., Yuki.., kenapa.."

"Kalau kami yang manggil kau tidak akan keluar kamar sih Riku! Karena itu kami menyuruh Yuki," ucap Sena.

"Tapi Yuki., bukannya.. kemarin… makam.." ucap Riku terbata-bata.

"Itu hanya makam bohongan," ucap Hiruma.

"Bohongan maksudnya?" tanya Riku.

"Yuki sebenarnya tidak mati. Kakek sialan itu menitipkan pesan untukku melalu Kenou. Isi pesannya agar aku membuat pemakaman bohongan untuk Yuki karena Yuki akan dibawa ke Amerika. Di Amerika Yuki menjalani pengobatan hingga akhirnya ia cukup sehat untuk kembali ke Jepang. Alasannya kakek sialan itu menyuruhku membuat makam karena itu adalah keinginan Yuki agar kalian semua tidak khawatir. Saat aku mendengar hal itu aku langsung memarahi Yuki tapi setelah mendengarnya akhirnya akupun tidak jadi marah," ucap Hiruma.

"Jadi itu semua bohongan? Yuki masih hidup?" tanya Riku.

"Iya! Aku hidup sebagai kado ulang tahunmu!" ucap Yuki.

Riku memeluk Yuki dan merekapun berciuman. Oh sungguh moment yang indah bukan?.

"Kau janji tak akan pergi lagi?" tanya Riku sambil menatap Yuki.

"A.. aku janji," ucap Yuki dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

3 Tahun kemudian.

.

"Otou-San cepatlah!" ucap Seoran gadis berambut putih tapi dibawahnya sedikit berwarna cokelat.

"Hah kau ini tumben semangat sekali?" tanya Sang Ayah.

"Ayolah! Kaa-San udah ada di mobil dari tadi!" ucap gadis itu lebih tepatnya mengomel.

"Mana Ruu?" tanya Sang Ayah.

"Riku cepatlah., Rii sudah di sisini dari tadi," ucap Sang Ibu.

"Ayolah., cepat!" ucap gadis itu.

"Bawel ah! Yuu kau ini bawel banget sih!" kata Sang Ayah yang tak lain adalah Kaitani Riku.

"Suka-suka dong!" ucap Kaitani Yuuko, gadis berambut panjang diikat dua berwarna putih dengan sentuhan cokelat dibawahnya.

"Kalian ini berisik," ucap Kaitani Riito, kembaran Yuuko. Bedanya rambutnya berwarna cokelat dengan sentuhan putih dibawahnya.

"Rii berisik deh! Udah main aja sama PSP itu Baka Otaku!" ucap Yuuko sementara Riito hanya mencibir kesal.

"Sudah ah Riku lama, biar aku saja deh yang nyetir.. dan kalian bertengkarlah disini," ucap Kaitani Yuki..istri Kaitani Riku.

"Eh eh eh! Iya kami masuk ke mobil sekarang!" ucap Riku dan Yuuko berbarengan.

.

.

SD DEIMON.

"Selamat atas kelulusannya ya!" ucap Kobayakawa Suzuna, istri dari Kobayakawa Sena.

"Suzunanee-chan! Terimakasih!" ucap Yuuko sementara Riito hanya berpura-pura tuli dan langsung dijitak oleh Riku.

"Mana Suzuki?" tanya Yuuko heran tak melihat anak gadis Suzuna.

"Oh dia sedang bersama Mamoru, Nampaknya Mamoru dan Suzuki tadi ada disana!" ucap Suzuna sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat stand makanan.

"Baiklah Kaa-San, Tou-San, Suzunanee-Chan aku pergi dulu ya," ucap Yuuko sambil menarik tangan Riito dan berlari mencari Mamoru dan Suzuki.

"Anak itu kalo didepan orang lain sopan sekali seperti orang lain saja, aktingnya jago sekali," ucap Riku.

"Siapa dulu ibunya~!" ucap Suzuna sambil melirik ke arah Yuki.

"Oh ya aku lupa ibunya siapa," ucap Riku yang sukses mendapat tamparan dari Yuki.

.

"Riito?" ucap Yuuko yang menyadari kembarannya itu hilang.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menutup kedua matanya. Yuuko diam. Hening...

"Hei tebak dong!"

"Ini udah pasti Mamoru," ucap Yuuko.

"Kau ini gak asyik gadis sia—"

"Eits sudah janji gak pake kata sialan kaya ayahmu itu~ (Okeh pasti tau ayahnya siapa)" ucap Yuuko sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di mulut Mamoru.

"Heeem, kau masuk SMP Deimonkan?" tanya Mamoru.

"Pasti dong~! Gimana? Gimana? Hebatkan! Mahiru masuk situ jugakan?" tanya Yuuko penuh harap.

"Iya iya.," ucap Mamoru.

"Yeeeeeeeeey~! Mamoru paling cakep sedunia!" ucap Yuuko sambil memeluk Mamoru.

Bocah berambut pirang itu langsung berwajah merah seketika, namun poker face tetap nomer 1.

"Iya., iya.," ucap Mamoru lagi.

"Dan.. Mamoru yang cakep ini hanya punya Yuuko seorang~!" ucap Yuuko lagi yang sukses membuat Mamoru pingsan.

.

"Dimana anak-anak itu? Bentar lagi kita harus ke rumah Hiruma!" ucap Yuki kesal.

"Entahlah," ucap Riku santai.

"Heeee.. mereka kenapa ngilang sih! Bikin panik!"

"Gak usah panik kali.. lebay," ucap Riku.

"Emang kenapa? Toh mereka anak-anakku," ucap Yuki.

"Nih ya., mereka Cuma ngilang bentar kenapa harus sepanik itu? Dulu siapa yang ngilang 2 tahun dan bikin seorang bocah putus asa?" ucap Riku.

"Ukh., jangan diungkit-ungkit dong," ucap Yuki.

"Kau saja kembali kepadaku.. mereka juga pasti kembali kepadamu," ucap Riku.

"Iya deh,," ucap Yuki cemberut.

"Baiklah akan kucari mereka," ucap Riku sambil berjalan pergi.

.

"Riito?" tanya seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek kira-kira sepundak.

"Eh iya?" jawab pemuda tampan bernama Riito itu.

"Yaah Riito-Kun mau kemana?" ucap para gadis yang dari tadi mengerubungi Riito.

"Aku mau ngobrol ma Suzuki dan Mahiru bentar," ucap Riito sambil tetap memainkan PSPnya yang diikuti oleh keluhan dari para gadis.

"Riito kau makin populer ya?"ucap Mahiru, gadis berambut softpink dikuncir dua seperti kapas.

"Mungkin," ucap Riito datar.

"Baka Riito kau tau tidak? Suzuki-Chan mau pindah ke Singapore," ucap Mahiru lagi.

"Tau," ucap Riito lagi tapi kali ini tangannya terhenti dan matanya tak menatap layar PSP.

"Lalu lalu?" ucap Mahiru penasaran.

"Aku siap kok menunggu Suzuki kembali dan menjalani hubungan jarak jauh," ucap Riito sambil menatap Suzuki seketika pula wajah Suzuki memerah dan Mahiru bersorak sorai.

"Waaaw~!" ucap Mahiru.

"Kau serius.. Riito-Kun?" tanya Suzuki tak yakin.

"Iya, kenapa? Tak percaya? Atau butuh bukti?" ucap Riito sambil mendekatkan diri pada Suzuki.

"STOP sampe situ bocah cabul! Ayo pulang!" ucap Riku yang tiba-tiba datang sambil menggeret Riito pergi.

"Ck!" desis Riito diikuti tawa Suzuki dan Mahiru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**GAJE AMAT TAMATNYA YANG PENTING TAMAT!.**


End file.
